Omega
by Syreina
Summary: Seth is an omega that has hidden his nature from everyone. Due to interference from Dean's friends though it comes out and Dean claims him as a mate.
1. Chapter 1

Dean snarls as he throws his shirt across the locker room in anger. Roman looks up when the shirt hits him in the chest and then raises his eyebrow at his friend. Seth, of course, cheated to win again at Elimination chamber. Again he had weaseled his way out of the losing to Dean. Seth had walked away with the belt. Dean was really tired of that weasel winning. Seth always won when it counted.

Roman sighs and looks at Dean, "what did you honestly expect Dean."

Dean glares at Roman, "Him to actually man up once in his life."

Roman laughs softly and shakes his head, "He's not going to man up any time soon Dean."

Dolph, Roman's omega, shrugs, "he doesn't have to. The authority caters to his whims because he's what's "best for business"."

Dean leans back against the wall and shakes his head. "Such bullshit."

Cody looks at John and then speaks up softly, "You know.. I know he's a beta.. and he scents of beta.. but .."

John stretches and then looks at Cody, his omega, "He looks like a Omega."

Roman thinks and nods, "I was surprised to find out that he was a beta. He's so feminine and pretty. Normally guys like that turn out to be omega's."

Dolph takes a swat at Roman, "You checked him out."

Roman sighs and pulls Dolph to him, "hey now. You are much prettier then him."

Dolph glares at him and then pauses when he hears Dean growl.

Dean smirks, "If he was an omega that would be something."

Cody eyes Dean, "An omega champion.. Never."

Dean shrugs, "not like the wwe checks between the legs. They go by presentation and scents just like anyone else."

Cody shrugs, "Only because it's illegal."

Dean hums softly and looks at Roman, "I'd claim his ass."

Roman rolls his eyes, "I think you need to get laid dean. You're thinking with little Dean again."

Dean shrugs and then picks up his shower stuff, "Still would claim his ass." Dean heads into the shower.

Cody eyes John and Roman, "what's with his obsession with Seth?"

John leans back and then shrugs, "I'd say revenge but I think there's a little more."

Roman smirks, "Dean always wanted to be with Seth but Seth said no. Then when the shield split happened.."

Dolph snorts, "turned into an obsession. Not to mention he's the only one of our circle with out a mate. He's an unmated alpha looking for his mate."

Roman nods, "Dean swore one day.. he scented Seth as his mate but Seth turned on us before Dean could ask him or figure it out."

Cody taps his lip with his finger and then speaks like stardust, "The galaxy spies a mystery then."

John eyes his mate, "Cody.. stop that. You're going to create Drama where there is none."

...

Seth shakes softly as he looks down at the belt. He couldn't believe it that he had won. Dean had put him through hell but he won. He runs his fingers over the gems in the belt. He closes his eyes and still just can't believe it. He finally stands and puts the belt down, biting his lip. He goes to take a shower and checks to make sure no one is around. He looks around and doesn't see anyone. He picks up the bag that he always took into the shower with him. He opens it and pulls out the syringe and serum that was in there.

It was a suppressant that would keep his heat at bay and also it would keep him scented like a beta. It would keep him hidden. When he presented his father had handed him a suppressant and told him never to leave home with out it. Since then Seth had hid his nature. Seth turned on the shield a year ago because Seth had been late with his shot and Dean had scented his real scent. Seth had heard Dean and Roman talking and Dean saying that he had smelled his mate on Seth and he couldn't understand.

Seth wasn't going to lose everything so he left the shield. Hunter had been thrilled to have Seth join the authority. It was just because he wanted the shield gone. Seth knew that. He was just a by product of Hunter's desire to destroy the shield. Seth rubs his arm where he gave himself the shoot and then puts everything away.

If Seth was honest with himself he had Scented Dean as his mate that day too but he couldn't risk it. Seth was scared and knew if people knew what he was he would lose everything.

* * *

A/N This is Ambrollins.. There will be a lot of Dub con.. You tell me if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean storms into Raw and looks around. He would love nothing more then to have a rematch after the ppv. He knows though that he's going to be starting over from scratch. Stephanie had already made it clear that Randy and Roman where starting over. He had manipulated everyone to get a shot and threatened their golden boy. So he knew that Hunter and Stephanie where going to make it impossible for him.

He glares at the matches that have been announced and notices that he has a match with Seth. Granted it was a tag match with him and Roman against Seth and Kane. Dean though would take it. He smirks and cracks his knuckles. He was going to make sure that Seth didn't run away this time.

* * *

Cody eyes Dolph as he plots something. He then smirks, "Dolph."

Dolph eyes Cody, "no."

Cody huffs, "I haven't even asked yet. You're so negative."

Dolph sighs, "I know what you're thinking Cody. You are going to try and figure out the mystery around Seth and his beta scent. Which there isn't a mystery he is scented as a beta so he is most likely is one. I doubt there is a mystery."

Cody smirks, "Come fly with me.. and find the mystery of the galaxy. Also.. Dolph it's called suppressants. "

Dolph stops and looks at Cody, "why do you want to do this?"

Cody shrugs, "Dean is obsessed and maybe if we can can answer this.. we can let him move on from the two toned sell out. Then he can find a mate. "

Dolph sighs and thinks, "Fine.. but if Roman finds out.. you explain it to him and John."

Cody smirks and stands up, "While they're in the ring is the best time. Seth, Dean and Roman are busy. I just need to distract John."

Dolph snorts, "put ice cream in front of him and he'll be completely distracted."

Cody gasps and puts his hands on his cheeks, "get out of my head... MIND STEALER."

Dolph sighs and rubs his head, "Cody... stop being stardust."

* * *

Seth puts his suppressant in his bag and hides in the front. He rubs his face and sighs softly. Of course he's going against Dean. It's always Dean. If was he going to admit it to himself he missed having Dean and Roman by his side. They always put a smile on his face he wanted that back. He though destroyed that and it was gone forever. Dean and Roman didn't want him around them.

Seth looks up when Kane walks over and glares at him.

Kane growls, "Lets go."

Seth shrugs and follows him, J&J meet them before they enter the ring.

* * *

Cody looks around the hallway as he slips down it with Dolph following. Cody is making a huge show of tip toeing and pressing against the wall ninja style. Dolph sighs and just walks down the hallway. No one was around.

"Cody," Dolph states, "everyone is watching the match.. Come on."

Cody eyes Dolph, "I am the gal.."

Dolph slaps his hand over Cody's mouth, "Just no."

Cody opens the door to Seth's locker room and Dolph follows him in. Dolph shuts the door behind him. Cody hums softly as he looks around and goes through Seth's coat. Dolph opens up the suitcase and then notices an outline of a kit in the front of the suitcase. Dolph pulls it out and then pauses as he looks at the kit.

"Cody.. you where right." Dolph states looking shocked.

Cody looks over Dolph's shoulder and hums, "A suppressant. He is an omega."

Dolph thinks and then looks at Cody, "Lets go.. I don't want to do anything with this yet.."

Cody nods, "We can talk to Roman and John about what we want to do. Since most likely.. Dean did scent Seth has his mate. That's why he's so obsessed with Seth. "

Dolph and Cody quickly put everything back and then leave the room. The match in the ring finished and Roman and Dean where back there changing. Dean growls and leaves the room frustrated about something. Dolph and cody look at Roman. Roman shrugs, "they won."

Cody nods and then looks at Roman, "We found out something."

John raises his eyebrow.

Dolph nods, "Seth is an omega."

John sighs, "and how did you find this out."

Cody fidgets and sighs, "we found his suppressant in his suitcase."

John groans and leans back in his seat, "you guys..."

Dolph shakes his head, "stop though.. This is why Dean is so obsessed and acting like a insane person about the little idiot."

Roman nods, "Yeah true. He did scent Seth has a mate and until he claims Seth.. he won't rest. it could even get worse."

John nods, "but as long as Seth is suppressing he won't be able to claim him."

Cody taps his lips and then looks at Dolph. "how long would he need to be off the suppressants to put him into heat. I mean I know as soon as he goes off them he'll be in heat."

Dolph shrugs and pulls out his phone looking it up, "If he has been on them this whole time.. only a couple hours"

Cody nods, "I think i have an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Seth arrives at Smackdown and rubs his eyes feeling exhausted. He had gotten very little sleep last night since he had to do an appearance and do a signing as well early in the morning. Seth drops his bags off in his locker room and then goes to catering to get something to eat. He doesn't see Dolph hiding in the locker room when he drops his bags off. Dolph moves and takes the suppressant out of Seth's bag. He then smirks and leaves the locker room silently.

Seth eats quietly with Kane of all people at catering. Kane doesn't though question it assuming Seth just no where else to sit. Since he was the most hated man in wrestling right now.

Kane looks at him, "you don't look well."

Seth looks at this watch as he eats his salad. He notices that he's getting to the time he should take the suppressant. "Just tired, nothing to worry about. How are you? Your last match was a little nuts with Roman."

Kane eyes him, since when does the golden boy care about him, "I'm good. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Good don't want you hurt," Seth states and then gets up.

Seth nods and finishes his food and gives catering his plate and leaves to his locker room. Kane looks shocked but ignores it for now. On the way Stephanie stops Seth to tell him his match tonight. She tells him that him and Kane are fighting Roman and Dean again. Seth groans and really hates this. Not to mention he's pretty certain the fans are bored with it.

He heads into his locker room and opens his bag. His eyes go wide when he finds out that the suppressant kit is gone. Seth starts to rip apart his bag and everything of his trying to find begins to panic when he realizes it's gone. He doesn't know where it is or who would have taken it.

He starts pacing in his locker room and isn't certain what to do. He knows he has a couple hours and he looks at the clock. He should make it through Smackdown. Then if he runs he should be able to get some from before anyone sees or smells him. Seth pulls at his hair though nervously, He was gong to be cutting it close. Seth didn't know that Dolph played with the clock before he came. He wouldn't know that he should start his heat in the middle of the ring.

* * *

Cody looks at Dolph and bites his lip, "We sure him going into heat in the middle of the ring is a good idea?"

Dolph sighs, "Not entirely.. but.. "

Roman shrugs, "only way we can test the theory that him and Dean are suppose to be mated. He won't let us near him outside the ring and he'll get more suppressants if we don't do it now."

They hear movement and Dean walks into the locker room. Dean eyes them as they stare at him silently, "um.. hi..."

Cody waves and he then looks at Dolph.

Dean shakes his head, "People are strange once they're mated I swear." He then goes to change.

Cody looks at Dolph and bites his lip, hoping this isn't a mistake.

* * *

Seth stands in gorilla and rubs his arm. He knew he was cutting it close but Stephanie would never let him leave with his match so close. Seth looks around nervously but no one else is acting odd. As soon as his music starts he walks out onto the ramp with J&J. He gets in the ring and Kane starts the match. Roman is watching him closely and Seth wonders why. When he's tagged in Dean wastes no time going after him. When Dean has him in a head lock Seth feels his stomach and lower cramp up solid. He cries out softly in pain and then he feels like a wave of hot air blows over him. Seth panics when he feels that and struggles agianst Dean. He was going into heat. Dean stiffens against him and Seth looks up at him and knows that Dean scents him.

Dean holds Seth in a head lock and he blinks when Seth cries out in pain. Then it's like a wave of fire hits him when he smells it. It's like the scent of cinnamon and vanilla mixed. He smells his mate. He then moves and presses his face in Seth's hair and breaths deeply. He breaths in the scent and then knows that Seth is his mate and the truth. That Seth is an omega.

Seth whines in fear as Dean's alpha scent assaults him. The scent of cinnamon and berries. He knows that Dean is his Alpha. He though whimpers softly in fear. The crowd, Kane and Roman know something is wrong in the ring. Seth struggles against the hold trying to get away. Dean growls softly his Alpha scent spiking because of Seth's whimpering and fear. His alpha not understanding that Seth is scared of him and that there is no threat.

Seth manages to force Dean's arms off him and Seth slides out of the ring. Dean kneels there stunned because Seth got away. The scent of his mate has pulled all rational thought from his brain. Seth tries to bolt up the ramp to put some distance between them. Dean slides out of the ring faster and he tackles Seth down onto the ramp.

Kane and J&J scream but don't understand what is going on. They thought Seth is a beta but suddenly he smells of omega. Dean's growling and Alpha scent is spiking like crazy keeping them at bay. Kane is another alpha. he knows if he where to approach Seth or Dean right now, Dean would seriously hurt him. He keeps the Betas of J&J at bay.


	4. Chapter 4

JBL looks at his omega Cole who looks at him with wide eyes. Cole then suddenly yells into his head set and to the WWE universe at least on TV. "we're having technical issues and we will be right back."

King coughs when Raw goes to commercial and he stands not sure what to do. "Technical issues? I think we're about either to have a live sex celebration.. or Dean might kill someone."

JBL mumbles, "I'm voting that he kills someone."

Kane isn't certain what to do as he looks at Roman. Roman is the only alpha out at the ring that might be able to do something. Roman holds up his hands not sure either but he takes a step towards Dean and Seth. Dean has Seth pinned under him against the ramp. Seth whines softly in fear and he finds his voice is gone. Dean's scent though is driving his omega into overdrive. The suppressants are completely gone from his system. Since he had been suppressing his heat it was hitting him hard. His insides where cramping and his slick was oozing from him. Dean has his own crotch pushed against Seth's ass as a show of possession.

Dean's alpha was almost feral at this moment. It scented Seth a year ago and just now the scent was back. It was driving Dean into a primal state. The alpha hadn't rested and now that it had the source of the scent it was making sure everyone knew who this omega belonged to. Anyone who stepped close was risking losing their life.

Roman speaks softly though trying to get Dean to realize what he was doing, "Dean.. you need to let him go and either take him to the back or let him leave.. Dean come on.. You can't do this in front of the crowd."

Dean growls softly, "he's mine."

Roman nods, "He is yours.. no one is going to take him from you.. but you need to get away from the crowd man. Vince will fire us if this happens in front of the crowd."

Seth relaxes as Dean looks down at him and starts to get some control. Seth though yelps as Dean stands and takes a hold of Seth by his hair and pulls him to stand up. Seth gasps as Dean pulls him up the ramp and to the back. Roman looks at Kane and Kane mutters, "what the fuck was that."

Everyone in the back knows enough that when an Alpha was like this you don't screw with them. Dean pulls Seth through the hallways refusing to let him go. Seth holds onto Dean's arm with one hand and then the back of Dean's shirt with the other. Cody and Dolph both clear the hallways.

Cody whispers softly since he's an omega Dean doesn't see him as a threat, "Dean .. go to John's bus."

Cody and Dolph just want Dean and Seth away from everyone to keep people from getting hurt. John is standing to the side far enough away to make sure that he's not viewed as a threat. Dean glares at the smaller man but pulls Seth out of the arena and throws him onto the bus. Dean gets on the bus after him, locking the door.

Cody look at Dolph, "did we do the right thing? He is going to force himself on Seth."

Dolph takes a breath and then sighs softly, "I don't know.. but it's too late now. Unless we want to kill Dean, he's going to claim him. Seth isn't protesting tough so I don't think.. I don't know Cody."

Roman walks to the back and John, Stephanie and Hunter stand there.

Stephanie glares at them, "explain really fast.."

Roman sighs and explains everything he knows. He tells them about Seth's use of suppressants and Dean's scenting him as a mate. He also explains that Seth didn't have a suppressant today.

Hunter looks at them, "And you thought this was a good idea.. You let lose and alpha that scented his omega a year ago and an omega that has been suppressing for years loose on RAW."

Roman sighs, "we didn't know it would end up in that."

Stephanie grips her hands into fists, "You're suspended.. ALL of you and Dean and Seth. I don't want to see you until we call you. Dean and Seth are with pay since until they're done Dean isn't safe in the ring. The rest of you.. I don't want to see you until I'm not pissed. Get out of my sight."

Roman eyes Dolph and Cody, "great plan guys."

John sighs. They leave the arena and since the bus is not safe. John and Cody take Dean's hotel room and Roman and Dolph head to their hotel room.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth looks up in fear up at Dean. Dean looks huge to him right now from where he sits on the floor of the bus and Dean is towering over him. His heat though cramps up his lower half and he cries out in pain again. Slick is coming out and starting to coat Seth's thighs. It is coming out so strong that it dribbles out his pant leg. Dean growls softly and then takes a hold of Seth's hand and pulls him to stand. Seth whines as he is pressed against Dean. His knees shaking as his heat seems to flare the more he's near Dean. Dean pulls Seth back into the bed room and pushes him down onto the bed.

Seth pants softly and then lets out a yelp as Dean undoes his pants. Seth's hands fight with Dean's hands as dean struggles to pull off his pants. Dean growls and grabs Seth's wrists holding them in one hand. Seth mewls but stops trying to fight him as the scent spikes again. Dean yanks down the pants and Seth's jock, throwing them to the side. Seth shakes softly as his slick is now starting to pool on the bed under him.

Dean groans at the scent and runs his hands down Seth's chest, "Mine."

Seth whimpers and tugs at his hands, "Dean.. I.. "

Seth shrieks as he rolled onto his stomach and pinned under the larger male.

Dean growls in anger this time, "You are mine. You hid from me long enough. "

Seth whimpers softly and looks back over his shoulder at Dean. Dean's eyes are dilated to the point where they're almost black. Dean smirks at him and then pulls Seth's head back and kisses him lightly. Seth melts as the kiss and tries to coax more. Dean growls and nibbles on Seth's bottom lip.

Dean whispers softly, "you are beautiful."

Seth whispers, "Dean.. I'm scared."

Dean runs his hand down Seth's back and cups his ass, gently massaging it, "Shhh. You are my omega I will take care of you."

Seth pants and mewls softly. His omega flaring as Dean presses more against him. Dean and spreads his legs. Dean smirks and whispers, "so needy."

Seth presses his face into the pillow. Dean moves and pulls off his pants and top. He then crawls back onto the bed and settles between Seth's legs. Dean moves and spreads Seth's ass cheeks. He runs his tongue over the crack. Seth squeals when he runs his tongue over his sensitive entrance. Seth is over sensitive due to the heat. Dean growls softly at the taste of Seth's slick. The taste of Cinnamon making his cock harder. Dean then pulls back and growls sharply. Seth shakes softly and spreads his legs more presenting himself more to Dean.

Dean moves and nips at the back of Seth's neck. He then takes his cock into his hand and one hand pulls Seth's hips back a little. Dean whispers softly, "going to make you mine."

Seth shakes softly in fear. Dean presses his cock into Seth slicked hole. Seth squeals softly as Dean presses in and bottoms out. Dean groans and looks down at Seth. "going to knot you Seth.. Fuck you are so hot."

Seth pants softly as he adjusts to Dean's size. His face pressing more into the pillow. Dean's scent is making his slick still come and his body feel like it's on fire. The heat is making him want to beg for Dean to move. Dean growls and pulls out and thrusts back in. Seth lets out a cry into the pillow. Dean snarls though and moves pulling Seth onto his hands and knees. "want to hear you omega."

Seth whines softly as Dena begins to pound into him. Dean's hands are hot on his hips holding him up as Dean moves in him. Seth shakes softly and then lets out a squeal as he begins to feel Dean's knot begin. Seth pants and his hand moves to touch himself. Dean catches it and presses it against the small of Seth's back. Seth whines in need as Dean begins to pound against his sweet spot. Dean growls and whispers, "mine."

Seth shakes and then lets out a shriek of fear and pain as Dean's knot pops. It's filling him more then he's ever been filled. Dean moans as his knot catches in Seth. The knot pressing against his prostrate as Seth lets out a cry as he comes. Dean stiffens and hisses as he comes inside Seth. Dean pulls Seth back agianst his chest. Dean presses his face into Seth's neck. As he comes inside Seth, he moves and then bites down hard where shoulder meets neck. Seth cries out in pain as Dean's teeth breaks skin. Seth shakes and lets out a squeal as he feels Dean come again inside him from the act of claiming.

Dean collapses against Seth's back and Seth falls onto the bed. Dean smirks softly looking at the mark and whispers, "finally."

Seth pants and whines softly in discomfort. His heat isn't breaking and his bottom hurts from the knot. It was the first time he had ever been knotted and it's stretched him making him sore. Dean rolls them onto their sides and pulls Seth tightly against his chest, "shh."

Seth mumbles, "Sore.. "

Dean nods and whispers, "once it goes down I'm taking you again.. and again until your heat breaks. If your sore now.. just wait."

Seth whines softly and presses his face into the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

John and Cody along with Roman and Dolph board the bus in the morning. Well morning because they just woke up, it's almost noon. They had decided considering their flights where all messed up. Because they where heading home early. They did this they agreed that they should pay for Dean and Seth to get home. Instead of dealing with the flights they would use John's bus.

Cody really wanted to have the bedroom cleaned after Seth and Dean where done.

Cody cocks his head to one side, "It's silent."

John chuckles, "you where expecting what?"

Cody shrugs, "Sex sounds."

Roman snorts, "They have to rest sometime."

Dolph smirks, "maybe or maybe Seth is just gagged and Dean is biting Seth."

John flops on the bench, "They better not have destroyed anything."

Cody rolls his eyes at John and really wants to peek in the room. John glares at Cody, "Don't you dare.. besides omega or not disturbing a freshly mated pair is hazardous to one's health. Especially the way Dean was reacting last night."

Dolph frowns, "I blame Seth for that.. if he didn't suppress and run away. Dean's alpha wouldn't have been driven to that."

Roman shrugs, "Should have warned Dean though. We almost had Dean screwing Seth on the ramp."

Dean growls from the door way, "Yeah you should have." Dean has jeans on and that's all. He walks over to the group, "so care to explain what happened."

Cody shrugs, "we ... stole his suppressants and he went into heat in the ring.. Just the reactions where a little more .. Intense then we planned."

Dean nods and hums softly, "I'd be pissed but after last night I just have no energy to get pissed."

Roman nods and sighs, "Stephanie suspended us.. though you and Seth are with pay at least since it wasn't your fault."

Dean nods "expected that.. guess we're on paid vacation. Guessing you guys didn't get so lucky."

John shrugs and leans back, "Lets just head back home."

Dean nods and then looks at John, "may as well. Did you get food though?"

Roman holds up two boxes, "Here."

* * *

Seth whimpers softly as he wakes up. His stomach growling was what woke him up but the pain in his lower regions is what keeps him up. Dean wasn't joking about taking him over and over. The last time the heat broke half way through. By the time Dean finished Seth had started to beg him to finish.

Seth tries to roll over since he's laying on his stomach but couldn't move. The pain flared and he whimpers softly. Seth wasn't certain that he wanted food if it meant getting up right now.

Seth turns his head when he hears the door open. Dean walks in with a plate and looks down at Seth. Dean puts the plate on the nightstand before standing beside the bed. "Need some help?" Dean asks softly.

Dean knows that Seth is in pain and feels guilty but his alpha didn't stop until Seth passed out. The alpha part of his brain wanted to ensure that Seth knew who claimed him. The alpha though also wanted to make sure that every Alpha knew who Seth belonged too as well. Dean was pretty sure that everyone could scent him on Seth.

Seth gives up trying to move on his own and nods, feeling stupid. Dean helps him sit up and Seth winces as he sits on his bottom. Dean crouches in front of Seth. Seth has his hair in front of his face as he flushes in shame. He tucks Seth's hair behind his ear and looks into Seth's eyes. Seth watches him and then whispers. "You're my Alpha?"

Dean nods and then runs his fingers over Seth's jaw, "Yeah .."

Seth leans into the touch and then closes his eyes. "You smell like cinnamon and berries."

Dean laughs, "Berries? That doesn't sound very manly."

Seth nods and whispers, "I like it. Reminds me of home."

Dean watches Seth, "You smell like Cinnamon and Vanilla."

Seth snickers, "like cookies.. weird cookies."

Dean moves and sits on the bed, "You should eat and then.. we need to get your things from the hotel and mine. Then John is giving us a ride home since Cody and them... Well they where the ones that took the suppressants from your bag."

Seth whispers, "they don't have to.. Stephanie would give us a flight.. Since I doubt they want me anywhere near them."

Dean sighs, "they're going to have to get use to it since you're my mate Seth. Not to mention.. when Roman left his wife and John left Nikki.. we all live in the same building. You're going to be around them."

Dean gives Seth the plate and then wraps his arm around Seth. The touch comforts Seth. He puts the plate aside and curls against Dean's side, breathing in his scent. Dean smells like home and happiness. Dean smiles softly and rubs Seth's side. Dean then whispers softly, "eat Seth or you will get sick. Heats take a lot out of you."

Seth nods and then pulls away to take the plate. Seth doesn't know why he just wants to curl up in Dean's lap and rub his face over Dean. Scenting him as his. Seth eats quietly and then jumps when Dolph yells that they're at the hotel. Seth finishes what's on the plate and then stands. He walks with a noticeable limp to get on his clothing. Dean can't help the bit of a smirk since everyone will know who Seth belongs to. His Alpha was wanting everyone to know.

Seth pulls on his clothing and Dean pulls on a shirt. Seth looks at the door and fidgets. He doesn't want to go out there. Dean though takes his hand and leads him out. Roman looks up when they walk out. Seth shy's away from him as Him and Dean make their way through the bus and out. Roman frowns but doesn't say anything.

Seth holds onto Dean's hand tightly as they head up and get their things and then come down. When they make it down stairs Seth pauses seeing Randy in the lobby.

Randy smirks at Seth, "Aww the little omega is leaving? And here I thought everyone would have a shot at your ass."

Dean growls and Seth wraps his arm around dean's waist, "ignore him Dean."

Randy smirks at Dean, "yes Dean ignore me."

Seth sees Hunter and Stephanie walking in. Dean though side steps Seth at this time and punches Randy. Hunter runs forward and grabs Randy. Seth manages to pull Dean away from Randy. Hunter growls at Randy, "you idiot.."

Randy glares at Hunter. Hunter though keeps talking to him as Seth leads Dean away. The Driver takes the bags and puts them under the bus. Dean growls and takes a hold of Seth's wrist tightly and leads him back onto the bus.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean growls as he walks onto the bus pulling Seth with him. Seth shakes softly in fear since he isn't certain how Dean is going to react. Roman and Dolph look up at the sounds coming from Dean. Dean pushes Seth against the one wall and presses himself against Seth. Seth whimpers softly at the anger rolling off Dean in waves. Dean growls and presses his face into Seth's neck. His lips brushing against the angry red bite mark on Seth's neck. Seth whimpers and speaks softly, "I'm yours.. Dean I'm yours."

Seth doesn't want him to bite him again in the mark because that would hurt like a bitch. Dean pulls back though slightly and just keeps breathing in his mate's scent. He was trying to bring his alpha down. His Alpha was screaming at him to back about there and beat Randy's head in. Seth's omega though was purring softly at his Alpha's behavior. Seth, as scared as his brain was making him, knew that his omega liked this.

Dean snarls and presses more against Seth, "Mine."

Roman looks at them and speaks calmly, "Dean calm down.. Seth is here with you."

Dean growls and looks at Roman, "I'm going to beat the crap out of that ... Piece of trash."

Seth swallows and puts both hands on Dean's waist, holding onto Dean's shirt. He was trying to comfort his mate.

Roman looks at Seth and Seth whispers softly, "Randy was acting out."

Roman nods and looks at Dean. "Dean. Seth is here with you.. now sit down and Seth will sit with you."

Seth takes a breath when Dean backs up. Dean's eyes are dilated and he is obviously upset. The overwhelming scent of Dean's alpha pulling away from Seth lets him breath. Dean though sits on the bench and pulls Seth into his lap and locks his arms around Seth. Seth relaxes and curls tightly against Dean.

Dolph watches and nods adding in his own, "See he's going no where.."

Dean nods and looks up when John walks on with Cody. John looks at Dean, "why does Randy look pissed and have a bruise on his face?"

Roman shrugs, "he acted out.. that's all I know."

Dean doesn't even move or seem to care to answer.

John nods and takes in the scene of Dean pissed and Seth curled tightly against him. John then looks up at the driver, "Lets go."

The driver nods and gets behind the wheel. Seth nuzzles into Dean's neck and whispers, "not going anywhere."

Dean nods and whispers, "I know that. The Alpha isn't agreeing since you hide from us."

Seth wraps his arms around Dean and nods. "I know but I'm going to keep saying it until you believe it."

Roman looks at Dolph, "I see why Stephanie put them on leave. Until Dean's alpha calms down it will be a little nuts. Another Alpha could look at Seth and Dean's Alpha will react violently."

Dolph nods and settles against Roman. Seth closes his eyes and nuzzles close to Dean. He lets Dean hold him tightly against his chest. After a little bit Seth falls asleep and Dean sighs softly. He knew Seth was still wore out from his heat. Also Seth's own omega was reacting every time Dean's Alpha reacted. His alpha had calmed as soon as they left. Dolph looks at him and raises an eyebrow, "You ok?"

Dean nods and shrugs, "Just tired."

John nods, "You're alpha is wearing you out. It should calm soon. At least I hope so. As your Alpha realizes that Seth isn't going to run off."

Dean nods looks down at Seth, "Just tired of over reacting all the time right now."

Dolph nods, "yeah wait though. Since he was suppressing so long. I did some research.. he is most likely in a couple days going to go into heat agian."

Dean blinks at dolph, "really?"

Dolph nods, "yup. For a year his heats are going to be a little nuts. It said for sure he's going to have another in a couple days and maybe one more a couple days after that."

Dean frowns, "I made him beg me to stop.."

Cody shakes his head, "it won't be as bad as that one Dean, don't worry. Seth is just going to limp for awhile that's all."

Dean leans back and his alpha shivers in happiness in him. Dean shifts Seth and Seth mumbles soft in his sleep. Dean watches Seth as he relaxes in his sleep. It reminds him of when they where in shield and when Seth use to trust him and when he use to trust Seth. Dean sighs and shakes his head as his alpha calms. Dean then moves and picks Seth up and carries him to the bedroom.

Roman looks at John, "this is going to be interesting."

John snorts, "interesting is mild way of putting it. I think we should keep an eye on them right now. I don't want Dean doing something that he will regret."

Cody hums and then looks Roman, "you going to forgive Seth?.. I mean he's now permanently linked to Dean."

Roman sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "I don't know.. There is a lot of bad blood there and some things.. I don't know if I can forgive him for all that he did. "

Dolph rubs his cheek and thinks as well. Could they forgive him. That was the million dollar question. If they couldn't how would this work. Would Roman lose Dean because they aren't able to forgive Seth. Dolph knew Dean's alpha and Seth's omega are linked now. They will not be able to be a part. Real Mated couples are forever linked. Also the way Seth was reacting, he seemed to need Dean. It was almost like Seth was waiting for Dean to find him. Dolph didn't get it. He hoped though that Dean would at least question Seth.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth mumbles as he moves and nuzzles more into the warmth that is curled against his back. He groans as arms that are wrapped around him pull him tight against a chest. He smiles softly as the scent of his mate surrounds him. Dean mumbles softly against Seth's hair and then pulls him more into him. Seth smiles softly and then peeks over his shoulder at Dean. Dean is sleeping soundly and has a small smile on his face. Seth wiggles and in the arms and manages to roll over to face Dean. Seth watches Dean sleep.

Dean snorts softly as he wakes up. His eyes flutter open and he looks at Seth who is laying there in thought. Dean reaches up and pokes Seth on the cheek and whispers, "first you fall asleep on me.. now your thinking instead of saying good morning."

Seth starts and then chuckles, "Morning?"

Dean nods and watches him, "what are you thinking about?"

Seth fidgets and then whispers, "We.. I .. I."

Dean looks confused since normally Seth was a confident speaker. Right now though Seth just seemed to be stumbling all over. Dean finally moves and rolls Seth over and then pulls him tightly to his chest. Seth relaxes into Dean's warmth and holds onto Dean's arm around him.

Seth whispers, "why did you claim me?"

Dean moves and presses his cheek against Seth's hair and speaks softly. "Because you are my mate. I scented you and all that talk about wrestling soul mates makes sense now."

Seth whispers, "you're not going to leave are you?"

Dean chuckles softly and whispers in Seth's ear."I didn't leave remember you ran away. But no I'm not leaving you. "

Seth closes his eyes, "I was taught to hate what I was. My omega father when I presented handed me suppressant's. He then told me never to stop taking them. Never to let anyone know what I was."

Dean frowns softly and his hand rubs Seth's stomach.

Seth whispers, "He was claimed by an abusive drunk. Neither of them found their mates so they settled. It was a mistake and he always told me that. That I was the reason that he stayed with him and that I trapped him. I got scared.. that he was right. That I caused all of that and that I would screw up any thing I was in."

Dean frowns and pulls Seth more into him, "Hey..."

Seth shakes his head, "Then when I came to the WWE.. I saw how they treated Omega's and everything. Then I saw you. I smelled you and All I wanted to do was curl up in your arms. But I couldn't I was scared. I was scared it would be like my father and I .. fucked up."

Dean growls softly, "you will never trap me Seth. Seth those where things your father never should have put on you. Just like my mother never should have put the things she did on me. You're an omega.. but you are not just a trap or a burden.."

Seth looks back at dean and whispers, "how are you sure?"

Dean snorts, "I would never be trapped and Seth you are never a burden."

Seth frowns, "that doesn't answer..."

Dean silences him with a kiss and then whispers, "you are not a burden. You are my beautiful, stupid headed mate with weird hair and a tendency to stress . And often stresses about things that aren't even an issue. That is what you are."

Seth mumbles softly, "you love my hair." He settles more against Dean.

Dean smirks and rests his chin on Seth's shoulder, "I love you.. The hair is just a bonus because I can always spot you in a crowd."

Seth freezes when he hears that whispers, "but I hurt you.."

Dean kisses Seth's mating mark and makes him squeal. The mark sends zips of pleasure through him and Seth. The mark is looks like a set of teeth marks right now. Some get tattoo's over the marks. Dean planned on when the mark starts to heal to bite Seth again. "the glory of the human condition. We are allowed to forgive. Besides I think claiming you 5 times last night was enough of a punishment."

Seth whines softly, "my butt still hurts."

Dean smirks "Just wait. You're going into heat in a day or two."

Seth whimpers softly and wiggles in Dean's arms to turn around again. He then nuzzles into Dean's chest, "I'm never walking again."

Dean pats Seth's ass, "Nope but everyone will know who that ass belongs to." Dean then speaks softly. "you also don't get the big difference between our parents and us."

Seth looks up at Dean and whispers, "what?"

Dean smile softly, "We're meant to be mates. We scented each other and something put us together. Your father's settled and my mother slept with everyone. We're different."

Seth nods and whispers, "I guess your right."

Dean pulls Seth closer and nips his neck. "I'm always right. Just trust me."

Seth rolls his eyes and bites Dean's chest, causing him to yelp. Seth then pauses, "Can we get Kevin?"

Dean nods, "I think John is stopping there first since you also need clothing. Then we'll go to our building."

Seth nods and whispers, "that's the only good part about the suspension."

Dean snorts. "figures you would think spending time with your dog would be the best part."

Seth eyes Dean, "Like you don't think that."

Dean thinks and then lets his hand play in Seth's hair, "only because it makes you happy."

Seth snorts, "sure.. you'll spoil him more then I ever have."

Dean looks down at Seth and runs his hand through Seth's hair. He wonders how he'll deal with being with everyone in the same building. Not to mention how everyone will deal with him being the building as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean and Seth arrive home. They had stopped at Seth's apartment to get some things and his dog. Then they arrive at the building where everyone lives. Dean and Seth head to their apartment. Seth wonders when he began considering this apartment theirs and not just Dean's. He though goes with it since his omega just tells him to stop worrying. They put their things in the bedroom and Seth then explores. He remembers coming here when he was a part of the shield. Before everything happened. Dean never really spent anytime here so it was very bare. He did have a TV but he never watched it. There was an old couch that Dean actually got from the neighbors when they moved out. In the dinning room there was an old table with mismatched chairs. Seth pokes the old tube style TV in the living room wondering if it would explode. "this still works?"

Dean looks up from the fridge, "yes."

Seth eyes Dean, "you sure? You've had it for years man."

Dean rolls his eyes and picks up the remote and turns on the TV. Seth pretends to be shocked and looks at Dean. Dean rolls his eyes and then grabs Seth's arm and pulls him towards the door, "Come on."

Seth looks confused, "where are we going?"

Dean hums, "Roman wants to have everyone over at his place."

Seth pauses, "I doubt that he wants me Dean."

Dean sighs, "Seth come on.. Trust me. This is the perfect time for everyone to prove you wrong for once."

Dean almost immediately regretted those words. They arrived at Roman and Dolph's apartment after everyone. Roman appears tense when he see Seth in his apartment. Dean though pulled Seth in and John and Cody also look up. Seth shifts behind Dean since the room was silent for awhile. Seth whispers softly in Dean's ear, "I should leave... or run.."

Roman shakes his head, "you know we can hear you."

Seth looks at Roman, "Um.."

Dolph claps his hands trying to break the tension, "Roman was about to BBQ some steak. Why don't you all sit down."

Roman goes towards the balcony. He was wanting some distance between himself and Seth.

Seth looks at Dean and Dean guides him towards the living room. John goes to help Roman and calm him down. Dolph and Cody sit in the living room with Dean and Seth. Seth has a death grip on Dean's hand and Dean stayed with him.

Cody looks at Seth, "So... Um.. "

Dolph looks at Cody, "I don't think that Seth ever really hung out with the Omega's."

Seth looks down at his lap as he picks at his jeans. They where right. Since he suppressed he mainly hung out with the Alphas and a couple Beta's. He had no idea how to interact with Omega's. He knew it was expected of him since he was an omega.

There was an unspoken class system. The omega's where social with other omegas and Alpha's with Alpha's. The only real in between people where Beta's. That's why when he suppressed he had chosen to stay scented like beta. He then could just hang out with anyone. Now though he was expected to be a part of the Omega's.

Dolph watches Seth struggle quietly. He almost feels smug that the golden boy is now squirming instead of him. Dean watches and then even he jumps when Roman slams the balcony door shut. Seth nearly jumps out of his skin. Seth then looks at Dean pleading. John looked annoyed on the balcony over something. Dolph and Cody both go to find out what was going on with their mates.

Seth whispers, "I'm going home."

Dean nods agreeing and wanting his own omega out of this cituation, "I'll be up in a bit."

Seth darts out of the apartment as fast as he could go with out actually running. He goes up to the apartment and then looks at Kevin was sitting on the couch waiting. Seth walks over and sits on the couch. He pulls Kevin against his chest and sighs softly. He had his answer about how this was going to go in the building. He not only didn't even know how to act when he was in a group of Omega's but he was alone here other then Dean. He looks down at Kevin and whispers, "daddy really fucked up."

Kevin looks up at Seth and watches Seth's face.

Seth whispers, "They all hate me here and .. I'm not letting Dean go."

Dean stops when he opens the door. He know he shouldn't eavesdrop but he heard his name.

Seth pets Kevin's head, "I don't want to lose him and I think I'm falling for him. His scent and just.. I loved him before I left for the authority. I got scared though and stupid.. I'm not fucking this up. I can't fuck this up."

Dean smiles softly and then opens the door all the way and walks in. Seth looks up and Dean moves and wraps his arms around Seth. He whispers against Seth's hair, "you can't fuck this up. I won't let you.

Seth swats Dean's arm and moves curling up in Dean's lap. Kevin wiggles his way back into Seth's lap and lays down. Seth mutters, "eavesdropper."

Dean kisses Seth's temple and whispers, "shh."

Seth sighs softly and holds onto Dean tightly. He meant what he said, he was not letting Dean go.

Dean frowns softly and rubs his hand over Seth's ribs, "give it time."


	10. Chapter 10

Seth doesn't reach out to anyone in the building after that disastrous day. He pretty much just avoids everyone in the building thinking that was best. No one seems to care other then Dean and no one reaches out to him either. He walks Kevin often while Dean is at the gym and explores the neighbourhood. Dean introduced him to the gym as well. It's the same gym the others go to but Seth just goes at different times. Seth also spends some time clearing out his own apartment.

Dean notices that no one else makes an effort either to reach out. When Seth left Roman's apartment, Dean had made it clear that Seth was his mate. If they forced him to choose he will choose his mate. After that everyone apologized to him but none of them talked to Seth. Dean left it after Seth told him to.

Seth admitted to Dean that he also wasn't certain how to interact in the Omega circle. Dean so wanted Dolph and Cody to teach Seth but neither man would speak to him. Dean makes a huge effort to be at home more with Seth. Dean isn't certain what to do yet about this yet but he knows this can't continue forever. Seth can't keep to himself forever and two he needed his friends to accept his mate.

It's the morning of the third day though Dean notices the change in Seth's scent. He had Seth curled up against him, his head resting on Dean's chest. Dean woke up early in the morning and he wasn't certain why at first. He then smelled Seth's hair when Seth moved and Seth's scent was different. It was more cinnamon and spice. Dean nuzzles into Seth's hear and then purrs softly.

Seth mumbles softly as he wakes up, "Dean.."

Dean whispers, "you're starting your heat." he tightens his grip on Seth.

Seth mewls softly when Dean mouths lightly over his neck and then sucks. Seth presses more against Dean and whines, "Dean.. shit.."

Dean smirks and whispers, "want something little one.."

Seth shivers as he feels his slick start, "I.. I don't know."

Seth didn't want it to hurt like last time but his body was screaming for Dean's knot. Dean rolls Seth onto his back. Dean looks down at Seth and sees the worry in Seth's face. Dean leans forward and kisses Seth sweetly. He then whispers in Seth's ear, "It won't be like last time beautiful. I promise."

Seth looks up at Dean and whimpers, "I want you.. I want you to knot me.. but I'm scared."

Dean nods and runs his hand down Seth's chest and whispers, "Beautiful I want you to look at me. You will enjoy this. I promise you."

Seth nods watching Dean with big eyes. Dean leans down and kisses Seth gently, his hands sliding down Seth's body. He pulls Seth's boxers off and growls softly when the scent surrounds him. Seth entered his full heat. Dean moves down between Seth's legs and nips Seth's hip bone when he squirms under him. Seth mewls and then shrieks when Dean licks over his cock.

Dean smirks and watches as he slowly takes Seth's cock in his mouth. Seth squirms and his hands tangle in the sheets. Dean growls softly around his cock and sucks. Seth pants and his hands lace into Dean's hair finally, "Dean..." comes out in a soft whine.

Dean smirks and sucks, bobbing his head, watching his omega's face contort in pleasure. Seth almost sobs in pleasure as Dean moves on his cock. Dean's finger traces around his entrance and Seth moans as Dean pushes a finger in. Dean moves it in an out letting Seth's slick coat his finger. Seth pulls at Dean's hair and whimpers. Seth's omega purrs at the attention of it's Alpha and Seth's legs spread more for Dean. Dean adds another finger and pulls off Seth's cock. Dean's fingers turn and curl up nudging against Seth's prostrate. Seth lets out a cry of pleasure.

Dean crawls up Seth and whispers softly in Seth's ear. "so pretty when you're like this. All at my mercy and crying out for more."

Seth blushes and then cries out against when Dean runs his fingers over the spot again. Seth surges forward and wraps his arms around Dean's neck and hides his face in his neck. Dean rubs Seth's back and croons softly at him, "too much?"

Seth nods his body shaking since he's in heat it feels just over whelming what Dean is doing. Dean gently pulls his fingers out and nuzzles Seth's neck. Seth whines softly his body wanting more but his head still scared. He didnd't want it to hurt like last time. Dean gently disentangles Seth and pushes him to lay down. Dean watches Seth pant softly.

Dean then whispers softly in Seth's ear, "shhh stop thinking Sethie."

Seth whimpers and watches Dean.

Dean whispers softly, "No more .. Just think about how it feels Seth."

Seth nods and tries to do what Dean just told him. Dean watches Seth and then moves Seth's legs onto his arms. Seth looks up at Dean and tries not to focus on what Dean is doing. Dean whispers softly as he takes his cock in his hand and slowly pushes into Seth. "So beautiful. All mine."

Seth moans softly his omega making his body relax and accept his alpha's cock. Dean groans as he bottoms out and holds onto Seth's hips. Seth looks up at Dean as Dean watches him, making sure he was ok. Dean moves a hand and cups Seth's cheek, his thumb running over Seth's cheek. Seth leans into Dean's touch and nips at his finger. Dean smirks and then pulls out and thrusts back in. Seth tenses and whines in pleasure. Dean growls softly and whispers as he starts to thrust into Seth at a hard pace, "My omega."

Seth pants and holds onto Dean's arm and tightens around Dean. The pleasure coming over him in waves. This time there wasn't even a hint of pain. Seth whimpers as he gets close since Dean's thrusts are hitting his sweet spot. Seth shakes as Dean's thrusts send waves of pleasure through seth. Seth's omega mewls softly in him and opens it's self to Dean's Alpha. Seth's Omega allows Dean deeper and when it opens up it's self for Dean make Seth pregnant. Seth cries out as he comes from Dean's knot popping deep inside him. Dean pulls Seth up as he comes, his teeth lightly worrying Seth's mating mark. Seth pants feeling Dean's cum fill him the knot keeping it in him.

He looks up at Dean and shivers softly after Dean lets go of his neck and hovers over Seth. Dean's arms shaking as he comes twice inside Seth, "shit.."

Seth pants softly and whispers, "Dean.."

Dean nods and falls onto Seth's chest, still locked inside Seth, "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

The two of them had fallen asleep locked together. Seth wakes first and looks around the room. His hips hurt a little as he moves. Dean is still on top of him so he's trapped. The memories of last night flood into his brain. His omega let Dean in. He then shakes Dean's arm in fear, "Dean.. Dean."

Dean groans, "to early.."

Seth panics, "Dean.. you.. I.. oh god.."

Dean groans as he is pulled awake by the sounds of Seth's panic and the scent of fear. He rolls off Seth and pulled him tightly to his chest, "calm down.. "

Seth whispers, "you.. and me.. Dean I could be pregnant."

Dean rubs his face trying to wake and process this. He remembers last night and then pulls Seth tighter to him. He couldn't believe that Seth's Omega had let him in. Dean whispers softly to Seth, "Calm down. We don't know if you are and until we know there's no use in worrying."

Seth looks at Dean and his fear seemed to get worse that Dean would leave. He didn't know if Dean even wanted children or if that was just his alpha last night. Seth closes his eyes and hides his face in Dean's chest.

Dean rubs Seth's back and whispers, "Lets just take everything slowly here. We'll deal with each thing as it comes. Ok?"

Seth nods and closes his eyes trying to do what Dean was saying. Dean sighs and watches his mate. What if Seth was pregnant. The thought of Seth large with child was appealing to the alpha in him. The fear though streaked through Dean as he thought of himself trying to be a parent to a child. He bites his lip and then leans his head back.

Seth begins to calm as Dean rubs his back. Then his thighs begin to itch. He looks down at the dried slick and a little cum that's on them.

Seth pokes Dean's side and then whispers, "I need to shower.."

Dean nods, "and?"

Seth eyes him, "You're still on my leg and you have a death grip on me."

Dean eyes him, "you don't need to shower actually. I'm comfortable."

Seth shakes his head, "Dean.."

Dean smirks and then moves. He watches as Seth rolls out of bed and goes to the bathroom. Dean then looks down because he feels ichy. He crinkles his nose when he sees the dried slick from last night still on him. He sighs and gets out of bed to join Seth in the shower.

An hour later Dean finds himself at the gym. Dolph looks at him, "you ok you seem out of it."

Roman nods.

Dean looks at them and then sighs, "Something happened.."

Dolph nods and frowns, "what?"

Dean chews his lip, "Seth's omega.. let me in."

Dolph looks at Dean and then clues in, "Damn Dean.."

Dean nods and looks at Dolph, "Yeah.."

Roman looks confused and John does too.

Cody sighs, "when an omega.. lets you in.. that's when you can get pregnant."

Roman nods, "oh.."

Dolph looks at Dean, "I'm guessing you forgot about birthcontrol huh?"

Dean nods, "yeah.. just a little."

Dolph nods and leans back against the weight machine. "So the golden boy is pregnant? Wait does he know."

Dean sighs, "Yeah he knows what happened. I don't think he knows though.."

Dolph nods, "he's kinda naive."

Dean shrugs, "His father taught him shit. Except to hate what he was and that he was trash that trapped him an unloving marriage."

Roman frowns softly having not known that at all.

Dolph looks at Dean, "what do you mean?"

Dean explains about Seth's parents and then looks at them. "He was suppressing in high school and since he was a be all accounts a beta. He got minimal information on Alpha's and Omega's. I just never thought that his omega would do this so soon."

Cody sits back and shakes his head, "Shit Dean.."

Dolph nods, "kinda all makes sense then why he joined the authority and hid."

Roman frowns in thought.

John looks at Dean, "whats your plan if he is?"

Dolph shrugs, "if his omega let him in.. It's very unlikely that Seth isn't."

Dean rubs his head and then looks at them, "honestly.. if Seth is I'm thinking of .. moving."

John starts, "what."

Dean shrugs, "He has no real friends here or support.. He's going to need it. I can always come visit."

Roman frowns, "Move where though?"

Dean shakes his head, "Don't worry about it. I havn't made a firm decision and I need to talk to Seth."

Roman stands up and looks at Dean, "you .. " He sighs and then walks out of the gym.

John speaks clearly, "you need support to Dean."

Dean nods, "but He's going to need it more. He's lost man. He doesn't even know how to interact with other omega's. He's so nervous and alone here. At least if we move somewhere where he has a some friends he has someone to talk to. Here he just has me and occasional call from Joey, Jamie and Steph. I'm sorry guys I have to think about him and the kid."

Cody and Dolph look at each other. When they came up with this plan of theirs to fix Dean and help him get over the two toned sell out. They never thought it would turn out like this. Roman was losing his best friend, they where losing a member of their circle. Dean was about to be a father. Cody looks at Dolph and then whispers so only Dolph hears it, "We have to fix this."


	12. Chapter 12

Dolph walks into his apartment and throws his keys onto the table. He looks for Roman and frowns when he sees Roman sitting on the couch looking lost. Dolph walks over and flops beside him, "Hey?"

"you know.. I haven't seen Dean this happy in a long time. " Roman states. "When we where all in the shield. Sometimes I felt jealous of their relationship. Seth would walk in the room and Dean's eyes would light up. He just kept saying that he wished Seth wasn't a beta. He always wanted Seth and Seth was everything to him."

Dolph nods and rubs Roman's back.

Roman shrugs, "Then when Seth left, Dean turned to me. I was his best friend and I loved it. I still love it. He though never seemed to recover from Seth leaving. He always seemed sad. Now though he's happy again. That light is back in his eyes."

Dolph nods listening to his mate.

Roman sighs, "Seth turning hurt a lot. The kid actually was a lot of fun to be around. Also he seemed to move heaven and earth to make sure that me and Dean made it and where ok. Now though.. it's different. I know to keep Dean and to stay close to him, I need forgive the kid."

Dolph looks at Roman, "we should have realized that this would happen Ro.."

Roman nods, "I didn't know any of what Dean just told us. Why didn't he just tell us."

Dolph nods, "I know. I don't think Seth told anyone. He seems so scared that .. Well that we would hate what he is as much as he did."

Roman runs a hand through his hair and mumbles, "I don't want to lose Dean."

Dolph nods, "then you need to at least play nice with Seth."

Roman whispers, "Dolph.. is it bad that I don't want the chance to fix mine and Seth's friendship to leave as well. I know if they move, that will be it. We'll never fix anything. I'll lose the chance to fix that as well and lose two friends."

Dolph shakes his head, "Roman if you want to fix it.. FIX IT. You have to do this if you want that chance."

Dolph watches as Roman walks out of the apartment. He then jumps up and follows Roman.

* * *

Cody looks up when he sees Seth walking into the building with Kevin. He had been waiting for Seth to come back. Cody walks over and smiles sweetly at Seth. Seth raises his eyebrow and picks up Kevin, wondering what the hell Cody was doing.

"Hey I know I haven't been the best neighbour but I wanted to fix that," Cody states.

Seth nods and looks at him, "Um.. ok.."

Seth gets in the elevator and Cody jumps in there with him. Seth looks confused as Cody immediately begins talking at him. Asking him 50 questions all at once. Before though Seth could answer one question, Cody begins talking about his family. Then he moves into making plans to take Seth shopping. Seth backs out of the elevator and moves towards his door. He was shocked that Cody hasn't stopped talking. "Um... Cody.. are you channelling Stardust for a reason?"

Cody huffs, "I'm trying to get to know you. Everything about you." Cody actually sounds pretty scarey when he says everything.

Seth eyes Cody, "Um.. where this is nice.. I need to go.. in now.." Seth points to the door motioning to where he is going.

Cody frowns watching Seth go into the apartment. He sighs because he knows he came on really strong there. Cody walks back to his and John apartment. John looks up from the couch as Cody walks in.

"what where you up to?" John asks.

Cody hums, "well.. I asked Seth a million questions trying to fix this.. and well.. Seth ran away."

John face palms, "Cody baby.. That's.. oh boy."

Cody shrugs, "Hey it almost worked."

John sighs, "Yeah I'm sure cody."

Seth leans against the door confused. Cody went from ignoring him to suddenly questioning everything about his life. Then to acting really wierd. He walks in and looks at Dean who looks grim. "Dean.. Cody is acting odd.."

Dean looks up realizing that Seth was there, "Yeah? I think he always is acting odd."

Seth nods, "He just.. jumped in an elevator with me and asked me like a million questions. Then said he wanted to know "everything" about me."

Dean pauses and then looks at Seth, "ok that's a little odder then normal."

Seth nods and flops onto the couch with Kevin. Dean looks at him, "you ok?"

Seth nods and wiggles his way against Dean's side, closing his eyes. "Mhmm"

Dean wraps an arm around Seth and rests his cheek on Seth's head. "Seth.. I have something I want to talk to you about."

Seth whispers "Ok?"

Just then there's a knock at the door. Dean stands and goes to open the door, "I swear people are psychic. They only come to the door when I'm talking."

Seth snickers softly, "Better then when we're having sex."

Dean rolls his eyes and opens the door. He raises his eyebrow at Roman and Dolph standing in the door. "Ro?"

Seth looks up from the couch and then stands up, "I'll give you guys some privacy."

Roman walks past Dean though and heads to Seth, "No wait."

Dean watches and Dolph pokes Dean's side, and points to the kitchen. Dean eyes Dolph, "you sure?"

Dolph nods, "he won't hurt him."

Dean nods and casts one last look at Seth and Ro before going into the kitchen with Dolph.


	13. Chapter 13

Seth watches as Dean leaves to the kitchen with Dolph and then turns to Roman. He watches the alpha walk around the couch and sit down looking at him. Roman motions Seth to sit and Seth moves to the very other end of the couch just out of arms reach. Roman eyes him and rolls his eyes, "I'm not going to hit you."

Seth nods and plays with his hands in his lap, "You sure?"

Roman sighs and looks at Seth, "Listen.. when you left it hurt.. alot."

Seth nods and whispers, "I'm sorry.."

Roman looks at him and holds up his hand. "I though made a choice with Cody and Dolph to help Dean and have you be Dean's mate. Have you join us and be a part of our circle. The way Dean talked to me that night about your scent I knew you would be his mate. I should have then realized what that meant with you and us. I should made a choice to either forgive you or walked away. Hell I should have talked to Dean and the others about it as well. You don't deserve to be treated like you have been for the last few days. I'm sorry about that."

Seth bites his lip and watches Roman, "It was my fault though. When I sided with Stephanie and Hunter.. I burned a lot of bridges."

Roman looks at Seth and gives a soft sigh. He should have know from the way that Seth blames himself for everything. It should have been a clue that something happened in his past. He whispers so softly Seth almost doesn't catch it. "I want to rebuild what we had. We both did wrongs and I want to start over."

Seth's head snaps up, "you do?"

Roman nods and whispers, "I don't know if we can but..."

Roman oofs when he receives an arm full of Seth because Seth launched himself at him. Roman wraps his arms around Seth to one catch him but also to hold him. Seth whispers, "I'm sorry. " and he just keeps repeating it as he clings to Roman. Tears coming to his eyes since as much as he didn't want to admit it he missed Roman. He wanted his big brother back.

Roman nods and holds onto Seth tightly, "shh no more I'm sorry's." Roman runs his hand over Seth's hair as he holds him.

Dean in the kitchen peeks at the living room and then looks at Dolph, "Roman is lucky I like him."

Dolph looks over Dean's shoulder an then pats Dean's back, "Roman is just a huger. He would never want your little omega as a mate."

Dean nods, "I know and Seth missed him. He just never admitted it because it might upset someone."

Roman pulls back and then smirks at Seth, "pregnant huh?"

Seth whispers, "maybe."

Dolph walks into the room, "Most certainly."

Seth looks up and then quickly puts space between him and Roman. Dolph sighs and pats Seth's head, "Calm down. Neither of us are mad and well Roman is a huger I know that. I can't fault you. Plus he gives the BEST hugs ever." Dolph smiles softly at Seth and rubs his arms.

Dean nods and sits in his easy chair and pulls Seth into his lap, "Anyways. Dolph says he's pretty certain that you're pregnant."

Dolph nods, "basically, in order not to be pregnant you would have sterile."

Seth looks at Dolph confused.

Dolph scratches his head, "Start at the beginning?"

Seth nods, "Sorry.. but please.. I don't understand."

Dean keeps his arms around Seth's waist and holds Seth tightly to him. "I don't really either."

Dolph flops down, "So you know when.. your omega actually opens you up.. you are able to get pregnant right?"

Seth nods and watches Dolph.

Dolph nods, "So it's actually a muscle that covers your cervix. When you open up, it opens up and allows the cum through your cervix. Also you ovulate. So yeah.. it's pretty foolproof."

Seth nods and leans against Dean's chest, "So it's .."

Dean watches Dolph as well.

Dolph smile softly at Seth, "You are most likely pregnant."

Seth chews his lip and then looks at Dean. Dean tucks Seth close though and whispers, "we should get you checked out."

Seth whispers, "Dean.."

Seth watches the man and bites his lip hard. Dean seems quiet and Seth takes it to be the worse news. Seth chews on his nail quietly and doesn't say anything. He knew that Dean like him had a pretty bad childhood. Seth wonders if Dean wanted children.. He then bites his thumb harder. What if Dean didn't want children and then left him and the child. Seth would have no where to go. Seth chews harder on his thumb almost drawing blood.

Dean pulls back when he feels something warm against his neck. He touches his neck and raises hsi eybrow when his finger comes back red. He blinks in shock when he sees Seth biting his thumb and it was bleeding. "Seth calm down.. stop."

Dean pulls Seth back and covers Seth's hand with his. He then whispers, "we are in this together. I'm not going anywhere."

Dolph walks over and kneels in front of Seth and Dean. Dolph speaks softly watching Seth hoping he isn't panicing to hard. "Seth, Dean's own alpha will never let him abandon his child. Not to mention Roman and I would beat the snot out of him if he considered it."

Seth whispers softly as his heart stops pounding his ears, "I.."

Dean shakes his head, "You're never in this alone ever again. You have me."

Roman nods, "and me."


	14. Chapter 14

Dean looks around the doctor's office and frowns. He hates doctors with a passion. He narrows his eyes at the nurse that was so chipper and kept smiling at him and Seth. Seth was holding onto Dean's arm to restrain Dean from snapping. Dean shifts in the chair and pulls Seth closer to him. He could scent another alpha and he was unhappy because of it. It was probably a patients mate but it was enough still to cause Dean to be annoyed. Roman and Dolph along with John and Cody where there. The two alpha's where there to keep Dean from snapping and doing something. Dolph was sitting on Seth's other side and watching over the couple.

Roman rumbles softly, "Dean calm down."

Dean mutters, "I don't like this."

John looks up from the book he's looking at, "Dean this is the only Omega doctor in town. We're lucky to get Seth in with her. Unless you want an alpha looking at Seth, calm down."

Dean had insisted that the doctor not be an alpha. He did not want any other alpha looking at Seth naked or touching him. The thought of that made his alpha flare and growl. Dolph and Cody went to a doctor that was an omega so they got Seth in with her. It took a week but at least she was able to see him.

Dolph explained to her Dean still was acting immensely possessive and the couple's past. That Dean wouldn't let alpha's other then John and Roman near Seth. The doctor said that that was expected and that she's seen it before. That's why she agreed to see Seth.

The nurse calls out Seth's name and Dean stands, leading Seth into the office. Seth sits by Dean and holds onto Dean's hand. He was nervous as this was his first time being checked out as an omega. Then there was the pregnancy test that he did as well. Seth moves and leans against Dean's side. Dean hums softly and looks down at Seth, "you ok?"

Seth nods and whispers, "Nervous."

Dean nods, "we're in this together though. Remember that."

Seth nods and looks up as the doctor walks in. The doctor smiles softly and offers her hand to Dean, "I'm Doctor Dallas."

Dean nods and shakes her hand. She then shakes Seth's hand and smiles at them, "Dolph told me a little about you. Why don't you tell me about yourselves and what brought you in."

Dean rubs Seth's side and then speaks quietly about how him and Seth. He tells her about how they where mated and then about Seth opening up to him. The doctor nods, "Dolph said that Seth you where suppressing?"

Seth nods and whispers "since I was a teen."

She smiles softly, "I've heard of this before. I'm guessing you didn't get any of the sex ed meant for Omega's?"

Seth whispers softly, "I didn't."

She nods, "well Dolph was completely right. Also.." she picks up the clip board, "you are pregnant."

Seth shakes softly and Dean looks at her, "really?"

She smiles softly, "yes."

The rest of the appointment goes by in a blur for Seth. Finally she gives them some papers and Dean takes them. When the doctor leaves, Seth looks up at Dean and whispers. "You're not going to run away are you?"

Dean shakes his head and puts his hand on Seth's stomach and whispers. "You're both mine. To protect love and be there for."

Seth wraps his arms around Dean and shakes softly. Dean holds him tightly and then slowly stands Seth up and leads him out. Cody jumps up and down when he sees them, "SO?"

Dean eyes Cody who is starting to resemble an excited puppy. Dean then looks at John, "if he pees on the carpet you're responsible for it."

John eyes Dean, "I take it that means.."

Dean nods, "Yeah we're going to be Daddies."

Seth hears that word and he's pushed back into the past in a heart beat. Hearing his father scream as him that he was a mistake. That he was the reason that his father was hurting them. That Seth trapped him from finding his real mate. Seth's heart speeds up. His breaths come in short gasps.

Dean cocks his head when he hears that sound. He knows that sound and immediately wraps his arms tightly around Seth. He guides Seth to a couch that's in a corner and pulls him tightly to him, "Breath Seth."

Roman frowns and watches before following Dean and Seth. John pulls Cody and Dolph away to give them some space. Seth whimpers softly as Dean holds him and Seth whispers, "Too much.." Seth's omega was screaming for something and Seth didn't understand it.

Dean nods and shifts Seth into his lap and holds him tightly. Letting Seth shake and have problems in the quietliness of the corner. Roman watches and picks up something immediately. He takes note that Dean's own silence and body language. Roman knows he needs to speak to Dean in private. He knows why Seth's omega is not calming and what is going on. Roman moves though and sits by Seth and Dean and speaks softly. "Think you're ok to head home?"

Seth nods after he takes a couple deep breaths. Dean watches over his omega and then nuzzles into Seth's neck and whispers. "Together baby remember that. Wait.. Kitten." Dean smirks at Seth trying to distract him.

Seth crinkles his nose at the nickname. He takes comfort in the nuzzling and touching not wanting to fight with Dean right now. Dean stands Seth up and Roman stands close to them. Dean stands and leads Seth out with Roman following.


	15. Chapter 15

After they get home, Roman gets Dean to leave Seth with John, Cody and Dolph in the apartment. He states that his omega will keep Seth safe and that John will watch over them. Dean finally agrees. He pulls Dean to his own apartment. Dean eyes Roman not certain what he is doing. Roman comes out with two beers and looks over at Dean and hands him one. Roman then sits by him on the couch and watches Dean.

"How are you doing with all of this?" Roman asks.

Dean eyes him, "it's that obvious."

Roman nods and leans back on the couch. "mhmm and because of what ever is gong on in your head, your alpha is conflicted. It wants Seth pregnant but something else is going on. Then Seth's omega is picking it up. Seth doesn't seem to deal well with his omega at the best of times. With a scared omega inside him, it's making him panic and unsettled. . So talk to me man."

Dean shifts and then looks at Roman, "Roman, you know I didn't have the best childhood. What if.. I'm like my father."

Roman takes a drink and then looks at Dean, "planning on running away?"

Dean shakes his head, "No."

Roman nods, "well you're already leaps and bounds above him."

Dean sighs, "what if.."

Roman holds up his hand and looks at Dean, "Dean you want to be a good father. The fact that you are so worried and want to be better, means you're on your way to being a good parent. You also have help. You have everyone here and we all want to see you do well. We'll help you."

Dean nods and whispers, "what if I don't know how to be a father."

Roman rubs Dean's back, "I think you do. You know that your parents where wrong and you want to be better. It'll be a struggle but you can do this."

Dean nods and then looks at Roman, "you seem so certain."

Roman looks at Dean, "I am. I have faith in you."

Dean moves and hugs Roman and Roman hugs him back.

Roman then smirks, "Now.. the question is boy or girl."

Dean smirks at Roman, "either way they're going to be the champion."

Cody flops down beside Seth on the couch and then looks at him, "So.. hmm what to say."

Dolph watches and raises his eyebrow.

Cody then perks and wraps both arms around Seth and kisses his cheek. Seth's eyes go wide and he eyes Cody. Cody then grins and pokes Seth, "given any thought to traveling with us when we go back?"

Seth looks at Cody, "we."

Cody nods, "you are one of us.."

Dolph snorts, "Is this where we start chanting one of us?"

Cody nods, "Of course."

John flops down beside Cody, "Cody stop scaring the kid."

Cody smirks at John, "well then you tell him he's your friend to. You forgave him the moment he was claimed by Dean but you are dumb. You didn't want to admit it because you're stupid like that."

John raises his eyebrow at Cody and then looks at Seth. "He's right but I'm not stupid."

Cody shoves John. Dolph sighs and then moves and pulls Seth into the chair with him. Keeping Seth out of the way of the pushing match between the couple. "They're both stupid."

Cody rolls his eyes at Dolph and then looks at Seth. "when we go back though you should travel with us."

Seth nods, "I haven't even thought of that."

Cody nods, "you should."

Dolph thinks, "I don't think dean will leave you alone either way."

Seth looks at Dolph, "Is that going to change?"

Dolph hums, "do you want it to?"

Seth thinks and then shrugs, "I actually don't mind it."

Dolph smirks at John and John coughs, "Then it won't. Omegas and Alpha's are mated and together because they are what each other needs. You need someone that keeps you close and holds onto you so tight. Dean always needed someone to hold and that loves him. You're the other half of each other."

Cody nods, "It's the nice thing about finding your mate."

Seth looks at Cody and then whispers, "it is."

Cody then grins, "wanna know something?"

Seth watches him, "I guess?"

Cody fake whispers to Seth, "I don't know how anyone thought you where a beta. You so.. omega."

Seth blushes, "that a good thing?"

Cody jumps up and spreads his arms wide, "of fucking course. We're the reason society works."

Seth looks confused.

Cody laughs, "We are the ones that push for peace and we make sure that people are safe and happy. With out us, we wouldn't have peace or a social safety net. We also gave the alpha's that went to war in the past something to fight for."

Seth looks at Dolph and Dolph chuckles softly, "he's actually right."

Cody nods, "that's why when Dean and Ro would fight you'd try to stop them."

Dolph hums, "he is right you scream omega when someone gets to know you."

Seth nods and then looks up when the door opens. Ro and Dean walk in. John looks up and cocks his head. Dean looks calmer then he has been in weeks.


	16. Chapter 16

Telling Stephanie and Hunter was easy. When they called Steph and told her, All they heard was laughter when Seth told them. Stephanie admitted that her and Hunter had a bet on how long it would take Seth to get pregnant. She was just proud that she won. Dean raised his eyebrow, "really?"

Stephanie laughs into the phone. "Dean, you left raw dragging him out by the hair growling that he is yours. I think it's a safe bet that Seth was walking with a limp for awhile. It would take a miracle for him not to be pregnant after that."

Dean shakes his head, "figures."

Stephanie giggles, "Well if it's anything. I won. Hunter thought it would be another week before we got told you where pregnant."

Dean mutters, "Hunter doubting me."

Stephanie then hums, "Seth can travel with you though and do promotional work. We might have him manage you before he can't travel. I mean he has a performers contract and it would be good for us to keep him on tv."

Seth peeks at Dean, "I get to travel with Dean?"

Stephanie chuckles, "Of course. We'll figure it all out when you come back. We aren't though going to do anything nefarious. We will just have to figure out what we want to do on screen."

Seth wraps his arms around Dean tightly and whispers, "thank you Steph."

After they hung up Dean settled Seth against his chest and rubs Seth's back. "Ready to go back on the road?"

Seth shakes his head, "not really but we need to get back to work."

Dean nods and plays with Seth's hair, "it might be fun. I mean maybe you'll wear a thong and dance around. Like the attitude era."

Seth glares at Dean.

Dean smirks at Seth. "People are comparing you to Shawn Michaels so you need to show your ass on TV as much as him."

Seth moves and straddles Dean's lap and puts his hand over Dean's mouth. "Don't you dare say anything more."

Dean pulls Seth close and smirks softly, "Fine.. but you owe me a private dance."

Seth rolls his eyes and settles against Dean. Since Roman talked to Dean, something settled in both of them. Dean's Alpha was calmer and now demanding that Dean watch Seth closely. Seth's omega was just happy and kept purring at him. His omega didn't feel that Dean's Alpha was having problems so it calmed Seth's.

Dean watches Seth as Seth closes his eyes and holds onto Dean. They still had a lot of things to do to get ready for the baby. Dean, also, wasn't certain how his alpha was going to react to Seth being near Alpha's. But things where looking up still even with the uncertainty.

Dean finally pulls back and whispers. "We should tell the others we're on our way back."

Seth mumbles, "I'm comfortable and not moving."

Dean shakes his head and wraps his arms around Seth. "what are you going to do when your too big to sit like this."

Seth smirks, "sulk until you buy me ice cream."

Dean eyes Seth, "... brat."

Seth smirks and then looks up at him, "Come on.. I'll share it with you."

Dean mutters as he runs his finger tips over the base of Seth's spine. "You better share your ice cream with me considering I'm getting it."

Seth lays his head on Dean's shoulder and nips his neck. "I'll always share my ice cream with you."

Dean perks and then whispers, "Even your favourite?"

Seth nods and whispers, "Always Dean."

Dean whispers, "I love you."

Seth chuckles softly, "I love you too beautiful."

Dean whispers, "we're not really talking about ice cream right?"

Seth laughs softly against Dean's shoulder, "Yes Dean."

Dean nods and then tips Seth's face to him and kisses him lightly. Seth wraps his arms around Dean and kisses he back. Dean pulls back and smirks softly. He runs his finger over Seth's side under his shirt. Seth shivers a little and tries to wiggle away from Dean's fingers. Dean smirks suddenly, "Wait are you ticklish mister Seth."

Seth's eyes go wide and lets out a very unmanly squeal when Dean's fingers tickle his ribs. Dean smirks and Seth wiggles away from him. Seth springs up and glares at Dean. Dean though looks evily at Seth and Seth knows that look. His eyes go wide and he bolts to the bedroom. Dean shakes his head and then gets up and goes into the bedroom. He finds Seth laying on the bed. Dean crawls onto the bed and then pulls Seth against his chest. Seth wiggles but Dean holds him close.

"shh sleep." Dean states and seth settles against him. Seth keeps getting tired easily right now.

Dean smiles softly and watches his mate. He can't help but smirk at the thought of when Seth starts to show. When Seth smells like he's pregnant. He was also excited to watch Seth do all of those pregnant things that omega's do. He nuzzles his face into Seth's neck and whispers softly, "In this together."

Seth smiles softly and whispers, "forever."

* * *

A/N Next chapter is a time skip. I just wanted to get them back on the road. Also I'm shocked I'm over 200 Reviews. Thank you everyone that has reviewed it makes writing this story a lot easier to know people are enjoying it.


	17. Chapter 17

A couple weeks later Seth and Dean return to the road. Over the next month Seth kept getting sick. Certain smells, flavors and anything randomly would set Seth off. Then there was the fact that Seth's stomach was sensitive. It would ache and often the muscles would cramp. Dean would rub Seth's stomach trying to help him. Seth loved the attention and well the touches did seem to help. Sometimes when Dean was busy Roman would rub his stomach when Seth was hurting. It never worked at as well but Seth never told Roman not wanting to hurt him. Seth was told it was because the body was adjusting to carrying the baby. Seth just was getting annoyed with it.

Then there was the mood swings. Seth would curl up with Dean in the hotel room and watch TV. Then suddenly he would burst into tears for no reason. Dean the first couple times freaked out and tried to figure out what upset Seth. Then after Dolph told Dean it was hormones. Dean would just hold Seth and whisper things in his ear. Seth couldn't explain what was going on.

Seth wakes up in the hotel room and mumbles as he holds his stomach. He stands up and uses the wash room. On the way back to bed, he looks in the mirror. He raises his eyebrow and notices something. He had a bit of a baby bump showing.

He wakes Dean up, by shaking his arm. "Dean .. dean.."

Dean wakes with a start and sits up, "Seth?" He was worried that something happened or Seth was hurt.

Seth looks at Dean. He's standing there naked Dean is staring up at him. Seth takes Dean's hand and puts it on his stomach, "I'm showing.. For real."

Dean takes a hand and rubs his eyes. He then looks at Seth and then speaks softly, "Yes baby you are."

Seth looks down at stomach. He is honestly barely showing. He looks like he's got a small amount of fat on his tummy. If you didn't know he was pregnant you would just guess that Seth gained a bit of weight. Dean moves in the bed and pulls Seth into the bed. Seth nuzzles close and whispers, "it's real."

Dean nods and nuzzles Seth's hair, "it is Seth."

Seth moves and rolls Dean onto his back. He straddles Dean and nips his neck. Dean growls softly and rests his hand on Seth's hip. "Sethie want something?"

Seth smirks and nods, wiggling his ass against Dean's crotch.

Dean bites his lip as his hips jerk towards Seth and then growls softly. "If you don't play nice Seth I'm going to have to spank you."

Seth leans over and bites Dean's shoulder. "Dean I need you."

Dean groans as he goes hard at those words. Seth wanting sex was something new for him and incredably hot. He rolls Seth under him and spreads his legs. Dean already knew that Seth couldn't go into heat while he's pregnant. But Seth's body still created slick when aroused. Dean smirks when the scent of Seth's slick reaches him and he pushes Seth's knees up. Dean settles between Seth's legs and runs his fingers over Seth's entrance. "my little omega wants to play?"

Seth whines softly and his hips press against Dean's fingers, "Please Dean don't tease."

Dean growls as he pushes his fingers in and scissors them. He groans when Seth's slick cover his fingers feeding his own arousal. Seth shakes softly as Dean grazes his fingers over Seth's prostrate. Seth shakes and begs softly, "Please Dean... please.."

All Seth wants is Dean to take him hard. Dean removes his fingers and then slowly pushes himself into Seth. Seth mewls and his nails bite into Dean's sides as Dean trusts into him. Seth's slick makes sounds as Dean pushes into him with every thrust. Dean holds on Seth's hips as he moves inside Seth, keeping Seth still. "Fuck baby.. still so tight."

Seth pants and yanks Dean forward and bites his neck. Dean growls and thrusts into Seth harder. Dean cock hitting seth's sweet spot every time he pushed in. Seth pants and then cries out as he comes. Dean growls and comes inside Seth.

Dean then rolls over and pulls Seth tightly against his chest. "If this is what happens when you're pregnant. Remind me to keep you knocked up as much as possible."

Seth smirks and nuzzles close. His leg looping over Dean's hip. Both men hold onto each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean discovered that he liked a lot of things about Seth being pregnant. One was that he was always horny or wanting affection from Dean. If you had told Dean this a month ago he would have laughed. Having someone want to be around him all the time wasn't normally what Dean wanted. Not to mention it was Seth. Seth was always someone who would go do his own thing and then come back and cuddle for bit. He was kinda like a cat if Dean had to describe it. In the past it was only when Seth wanted attention that you would get it. Now though, 24-7 that Seth was seeking attention from either him or Roman. Roman always had been a cuddler and Dolph didn't mind.

The other thing was that Dean liked the look and scent of Seth's pregnancy. It softened his natural scent and added this sweetness to it. Dean couldn't explain it and it drove him wild. Seth had begun to show and instead of his normal 6 pack, there was the start of a real bump. Seth resorted to borrowing Roman's shirts. Seth wasn't huge but he didn't want to stretch out his own clothing. Dean liked that as well. He though that Seth looked cute pregnant.

Dean looks at his mate who is sleeping in the hotel room. The one thing that Dean could do with out was the up and down of Seth's emotions. Seth could wake up one way and then in 5 minutes be another. Dean didn't blame Seth but some days he just wanted to shake his mate. Cody and Dolph both promised that it would calm down really soon. Dean was hoping they where right.

Dean finally gently shakes Seth's shoulder and whispers into Seth's ear. "babe we need to head to the arena."

Seth mewls softly and catches Dean's arm and pulls it against his chest. "Don't wanna get up."

Dean chuckles softly, "Come on." he leans over and nuzzles Seth's neck.

Seth yawns softly and smiles as the touch, "mm I could get use to you waking me up like this."

Dean smirks and bites Seth's shoulder, "oh?"

Seth yelps and glares at Dean. Dean snickers and then pushes Seth's shoulder lightly, "get ready."

Seth stretches and gets out of the bed, walking into the bathroom to shower. "Fine but you owe me more cuddles later."

Dean gets up and changes into his jeans and shirt. He waits for Seth to get ready and arranges to meet Roman down stairs. He knew that Seth was going to be pissed soon. Dean was going to be wrestling Brock for the title. Seth wasn't going to like to see his mate wrestle the beast and possibly get hurt. Dean had asked Roman to ride with them with Dolph. This was because he wanted someone there when he broke the news to Seth. Dean though also has a suspicion that Seth may have an ally or two when he got mad at Dean.

Brock had seriously hurt Jamie and almost hurt Randy in his last match. Roman would most likely be against Dean wrestling and Dolph would take Seth's side. Dean and Seth join the Dolph and Roman down stairs. Dolph pokes Seth's stomach, "you're showing more and more."

Seth nods and looks down, "I'm going to owe Roman new clothes soon."

Dolph smirks, "Nah he will just steal more from the merchandise stands."

Dean goes to say something when then he hears a voice behind him.

Heyman eyes all of the men with his pudgey eyes, "Dean."

Seth turns his head and eyes the man that brought the shield to the wwe. He glares at him, "what do you want fat man."

Heyman laughs softly, "your insults are not very original."

Brock walks over and growls out, "You should keep your omega in line Dean."

Dean glares at Brock keeping himself between Seth and Brock, "what do you want."

Roman glares at Brock as well and Dolph is trying to keep calm.

Paul smirks, "You and Brock have a match tonight.. kind of a prelude to the ppv match."

Seth's jaw drops, "what.. Dean.. you're wrestling Brock..."

Dean sighs and shakes his head, "shit.."

Seth glares at Dean, "when where you going to tell me?"

Dean looks at Seth, "in the car but fat man beat me to ti."

Seth chews his lip and Roman growls at Dean and Brock. Roman eyes Dean, "We're all going to talk about this."

Dolph nods and wraps his arm around Seth's waist. Seth though turns and points at Brock and Paul, "If you hurt him.. pregnant or not. I will kick your ass."

Brock bursts out laughing. "Somehow I'm not worried."

* * *

A/n A small update but I'm currently swamped with real life. I wanted to show I haven't forgotten about you guys. I might slow down with the updates though so don't hate me.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean scents Seth's anger before he even see's it. Dean quickly spins around and catches Seth as he lunges at Brock. Dean shakes his head and picks Seth up over his shoulder. Seth snarls at Brock as Dean carries him backstage. Wanting distance between Brock and his mate.

Roman glares at Brock and vows next time to hold Brock down so Seth can ripe him apart. He knew that messing with a pregnant Omega was dangerous. Then there was the fact that it was Seth who could hold his own in a fight. Roman might just enjoy Seth dismantling the beast for touching Dean. Roman opens the backstage door and waits for Dolph.

Dolph hums happily and looks at Brock. "If you think this is going to end in anything other then Dean getting that belt. Then you're dumber then I made you out to be." Dolph then turns and leaves the parking lot. Walking through the door held by Roman.

* * *

Roman walks into the locker room and sees Dean holding Seth curled up on his lap. Seth looks pissed but is rubbing his face against Dean's neck. He is taking comfort in Dean's scent. Dean keeps muttering that he was going to hurt Brock for his comments. Roman shuts the door alerting them to his presence and Dean eyes Roman. Roman glares at him.

"You should have told us." Roman growls out.

Seth nods and glares at Dean.

Dean sighs, "I was going too."

Roman nods, "That's why you wanted me in the car right?"

Dolph walks in hearing this and raises his eyebrow, "So you can hit him for being stupid?"

Roman shakes his head, "More peel Seth off him but I might just help Seth knock him around."

Dean growls, "It sounds like you don't think I can beat Brock."

Roman shakes his head. "More worried that he will hurt you. Then the domino effect would happen from there."

Dean raises his eyebrow.

Roman shrugs, "Dean he's the beast and has never been pinned. He hurt Jamie bad and hurt other people. He does it for fun."

Dean shrugs, "I'm about beat the unbeatable."

Seth frowns and tips Dean's face to look at him, "He could hurt you."

Dean leans forward and kisses Seth and then whispers, "he could but he won't. Just trust me."

Seth frowns and goes to say something. Dean presses his finger against Seth's lips lightly, "the match is happening."

Seth glares at Dean but settles against his chest more. Roman crosses his arms and leans back against the couch unhappy as well.

Dolph looks around the room and crosses his arms. "You are all forgetting that Dean has some allies and we're not about to let him get hurt."

Dean nods. "See.. we got this."

Seth mutters, "I don't agree with this still."

Dean nods and hugs Seth tightly against his chest, "I'll be ok. Have faith in me. I'm going to win this. "

* * *

While Dean is getting ready and heading to the ring. Dolph looks over at Seth and pokes his side, "How are you feeling?"

Seth frowns, "about this.. like crap. I'll beat Brock's head in if he hurts Dean."

Dolph shakes his head, "about him acting that way towards your status."

Seth sighs softly, "He acted about it the way I thought people would.. I mean I'm a knocked up Omega." Seth looks down his lap as he bites his lip.

Dolph nods, "you can keep looking at it that way. Or you can look at it like the fact that you're pregnant and that Dean loves you."

Seth mumbles, "omega's are weak though."

Dolph snorts, "you beat people for that belt out there. The only reason that you didn't keep it was the pregnancy. That doesn't sound weak. You would be facing off against Brock instead of Dean if you didn't get pregnant. That doesn't sound weak to me."

Seth fidgets and then looks at Dolph, "why haven't you?.."

Dolph smirks, "gotten pregnant?"

Seth nods and watches his friend.

Dolph leans back and then chuckles when Seth settles against his side. Dolph wraps an arm around Seth and shrugs. "I don't know. I've been on the pill so long and I just.. haven't been ready I guess."

Seth nods and looks up at Dolph. "You'd be a great dad."

Dolph smiles lightly and thinks. "true I raised you."

Seth rolls his eyes and then lays his head on Dolph's shoulder. "I wish my own parents where like you. Maybe then I'd be ok with being an Omega."

Dolph nods and whispers into Seth's ear. "Everyone wishes they where something different. We all though deal with the cards we where dealt. We play the game with the cards to the best of our abilities and then win or lose. We have played the game. That's the key to life. Making the best out of the cards you where given and enjoying the game."

Seth nods. "since when did you get all philosophical?"

Dolph smirks. "I'm full of surprises."

Seth yawns and holds onto Dolph. Dolph rubs Seth's back as he watches him start to fall asleep. When Dolph looks up he sees Roman.

Roman leans against the door and smiles softly, "He's right you would be a great dad."

Dolph blushes softly and then looks up at Roman, "Maybe you guys are right."

Roman stands and walks over. He moves Seth to lay down on the couch. He then covers Seth with Dean's jacket and gives him a pillow to hold onto. Roman then pulls Dolph into his arms and kisses him gently.

Dolph melts against Roman and then whispers against Roman's lips, "I think.. maybe .. I might be.. ready to go off the pill."

Roman smirks and runs his hand down Dolph's back and whispers. "Oh you sure about that?"

Dolph smirks and whispers, "Tell you what. You make sure that Dean isn't hurt by Brock.. and I'll throw the birth control away. Then we can have sex every night until I'm knocked up."

Roman bites his lip at the thought of that. He then pulls back and then smirks. "I need to go be Dean's bodyguard."

Dolph smirks at Roman as Roman leaves the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Seth wakes when Dean shakes him gently. he mumbles sleepily, "How long was I out."

Dean shakes his head, "I'm not sure. I found you and Dolph asleep when I came back."

Seth nods and wipes at his eyes. He sits up and looks as Dolph who's also waking up from where he was sleeping in a easy chair. Seth stretches and the shirt rides up, showing the beginnings of his baby bump. Dean smiles softly watching and touches the bump, "baby wearing you out?"

Seth nods and watches Dean, "yeah. It kinda sucks at times."

Dean nods and kisses Seth lightly, "Just think of what it will be like when they're here."

Seth smirks, "A little Dean running around."

Dean winces, "Oh god."

Dolph laughs, his voice still a little rough from sleep. "Didn't think of that did you."

Dean shrugs, "I always thought it would be a little girl and she would be just like her Daddy."

Seth eyes Dean, "why is the girl like me?"

Dean smirks, "you're obviously the girl in this relationship."

Seth glares at Dean and then hits him with the pillow. "Once I'm not pregnant, I'm kicking your ass."

Dean grins and catches the pillow and then grabs Seth pulling him into his lap. He kisses him hard and pulls him tightly against him. Seth whimpers and then melts against Dean. Dean pulls away panting as he whispers, "I look forward to you trying."

Seth mumbles, "Unfair advantage."

Dean smirks and nips Seth's lip, "always."

Seth nuzzles closer and presses his face into Dean's neck. Dean hums softly, "Wanted to get you up before I have to go out."

Seth frowns softly and looks up at Dean. "you don't face Brock until the PPV right?"

Dean nods, "we announce it tonight and sign the contract."

Seth chews his lip, "You're not going to back down are you?"

Dean shakes his head and then kisses Seth, "Just watch on TV. You'll see it'll be fine."

Seth nods and whispers, "alright."

Dean kisses Seth lightly and then stands up, helping Seth up. Dolph watches as Dean leaves. Seth settles onto the couch and Dolph moves and flops down beside him. Seth looks at Dolph, "I'm a little worried about this. I mean Dean is good but Brock.."

Dolph nods, "Roman will keep him safe."

Seth chews his lip as he looks at the tv. Both men have entered the ring to sign the contract.

Paul Heyman though took the mic with a piggish grin of his. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I am the advocate for the Beast BROCK LESNAR."

Dean looks bored as he spins the mic in his hand.

Stephanie watches both men and goes to speak but Paul holds up his hand.

"Stephanie.. Let me do this." Paul states. "You see ladies and Gentlemen, Dean Ambrose thinks he can stand up to the beast. What they are not telling is you is the only reason he even is getting this chance. That reason is that he is now screwing the Authorities golden boy Seth Rollins."

Dean growls, "Don't Paul.."

Paul smirks at Dean, "what Dean you don't like the truth. That your omega is the only reason that you are getting this chance. Then there's the fact that your omega didn't even want you sir."

Dean's eyes narrow.

Paul motions to the Titan Tron, "Lets see how you and him even became an item."

Dean glares at the screen as it shows Dean pinning Seth to the ramp. It was the scene from the night that Seth was claimed by him. You can barely hear Roman talking to him trying to talk him down that night.

Paul leans forward and growls softly, "Dean he never wanted you."

Brock laughs softly and speaks so Dean can hear him. "Tell me Dean how does it feel to know that your claimed Omega doesn't want you and never did."

Dean glares at them and goes to speak. Seth's music though hits and Stephanie sighs softly. Seth walks onto the stage and down the ramp. Dean stands and doesn't like this at all. His eyes darken and Seth can scent that Dean is tensing and about to snap. Seth gets into the ring and stands by Dean. Backstage Dolph gets John and Cody and they stand behind the curtain watching.

Seth touches Dean's shoulder and watches his mate. Seth knew that if he didn't come out, Dean may start to believe the crap. Seth holds onto Dean's shoulder and Dean yanks him forward into his arms. Seth leans against Dean and holds onto him tightly.

Seth whispers in Dean's ear, "I'm yours.. they're playing a game. They're scared of you. I want you Dean, I always did."

Dean nods and when Brock stands up, Dean moves Seth behind him. Brock glares at both of them and then signs the contract. Seth eyes Brock around Dean as Dean signs the contract.

Brock points at Seth, "maybe you should find yourself a real Alpha."

Seth shakes his head, "I have one. And he's going to kick your ass."

Brock snorts and then pushes Dean. Dean stumbles backwards and into Seth. Seth yelps as he falls to the mat. Seth winces and then looks up seeing Dean's whole body go ridged. He swears Dean's eyes flash red as rage takes over Dean.

Seth watches Dean as he moves to stand up, "Dean.."

Dean snarls and in a flash suddenly has speared Brock down. Stephanie bails out of the ring yelling for security. Paul though does something that no one expected. As Seth stands up, Paul pushes him into the middle of the fight. John is on his way to the ring with Cody and Dolph but they watch in horror as Brock hits Seth in his stomach. Roman charges form the crowd and slides into the ring. Dean's eyes go wide.


	21. Chapter 21

Seth falls back onto the mat, holding his stomach. Rage takes over Dean as he punches Brock in the face. Roman slides into the ring and gather's Seth up, "DEAN."

Stephanie's screams for medics echo in Dean's ears. It doesn't snap though Dean out of his rage. John grabs him and pulls him off Brock. For a second, John is impressed that Dean has beaten Brock bloody in the middle of the ring. Brock rolls out of the ring and Paul had already ran away. John growls to Dean, "Your mate needs you."

Dean snaps out of his rage and then looks up at John. He hears Seth's whimper of pain and throws himself out of John's arms. He crawls over and cups Seth's face in his hands, "Seth.."

Seth looks up at him and whispers, "he hit me in the stomach Dean."

Dean nods and tears sting his eyes. He keeps Seth looking at him. Hunter brings the medics and paramedics. Dean at first isn't going to let them touch Seth. Seth's fear is rolling off him and Dean's Alpha wants to protect his mate. John and Roman though pull Dean away and restrain him. The paramedics load Seth onto the stretcher. Dolph walks over to Dean who is starting to freak out.

Dolph grabs Dean by his shirt, "Calm the hell down. Seth's feeding off your scent and emotions."

Dean takes a couple breaths and but he can't get rid of the fear that is coursing through him. There is no blood but Dean is scared because of the punch in the stomach. Dean collapses against Roman whimpering himself, he should have protected Seth better. He should have gotten Seth out of the ring. Seth is loaded onto the stretcher. They want to rush him to the hospital just in case. They weren't taking in chances with a pregnant omega. Roman pulls Dean into his arms and guides him out of the ring. They follow the medics and Seth up the ramp. Cody watches and chews his lip.

The Paramedics rush Seth to the ambulance and Dean watches. Dean hates hospitals and everything to do with them. But Seth whines of fear and asking for him, bring him into the ambulance. He takes hold of Seth's hand, "I got you.. It's going to be ok."

Seth nods and clings onto Dean's hand. Dean looks at the medic who is doing something as the doors shut to the ambulance. Dean can barely hear Roman yelling that he'll meet them there. Dean kneels down on the floor though as much as he can and lays his head on Seth's chest. He whispers softly so only Seth and the baby can hear, "I won't let you go ever."

They ride to the hospital like that. Seth holds onto Dean's hand and his hair. The medic doesn't say anything as Dean's free hand rubs Seth's chest gently. They arrive at the hospital and Dean moves letting them take Seth into the exam room. Roman and Dolph charge into the hospital and see Dean standing in the hallway. Tears are in Dean's eyes. Roman walks over and touches Dean's shoulder.

Dean whispers, "they're checking him out.. They don't think anything happened but they where scared... Ro.. I was scared.."

Roman nods and Dolph walks over.

Dean whispers, "We could have lost the baby."

Roman wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him close against his chest. "Dean what did they say?"

Dean shakes his head, "Seth should be ok and the baby should be as well."

Roman nods, "You didn't lose the baby just focus on that right now."

Dolph nods, "You didn't know Paul would do that.. Hell I don't think that Brock knew he would do that."

Dean whispers, "I'm going to hurt him for this Ro... I want to hurt him. I want to make him bleed and scream."

Roman nods, "you will Dean.. I promise you that you will."

Dolph leads both men to the waiting room. Wanting to get them both out of the hallway as they wait for word on Seth.

After a couple hours the nurse comes out and smiles softly at them. "You're here for Seth Rollins?"

Dean nods and stands up.

The nurse smiles at him, "Seth is ok and the baby is healthy. You can see him."

Dean nods and heads to the room quickly. Dolph and Roman follow him but take their time. Dean throws open the door and he sees Seth laying in the bed in his hospital gown and he growls. He walks over and Seth opens his arms for Dean. Dean crawls onto the bed and throws his leg over Seth's and settles into Seth's arms. Dean looks into Seth's eyes and whispers, "Not letting you go."

Seth holds onto Dean tightly and whispers, "Please don't."

Dean lays his head on Seth's chest. Seth holds onto Dean tightly and Dean's arm goes around Seth's waist.


	22. Chapter 22

Roman walks in and looks at his brothers as Dean lay's protectively over Seth. Seth is holding Dean close as his fingers tracing over Dean's spine. His fingers tracing in a calming pattern. Roman smiles and then leads Dolph into the room quietly. Dean looks up at them and then lays his head back down. Seth's fingers are trailing over his back and it was too pleasant for Dean to move right now. Dean mumbles something and Seth looks confused but Dean doesn't say anything after that. The warmth at Seth's side is enough to keep him from wanting to break the peaceful moment. He figures if it was important Dean would have repeated it.

Roman sits in a chair and Dolph sits on the foot of the bed. Dolph looks at the bump of Seth's stomach and then looks up at the two men. Dean was tolerating Dolph being close.

Dolph is the first to break the silence, "How long are you staying?"

Seth looks up, "Over night just to make sure nothing happened. The doctors though say that the baby is fine."

Dean nods, "I'm not leaving you."

Seth traces Dean's spine more to keep him calm. "the nurse promised me that you could stay. They let Alpha's stay with their omegas. They found that they have less fights or something. I don't know I wasn't paying that much attention after she said you could stay."

Dean nods and looks up at Seth, "I need to protect you."

Seth smiles softly and kisses Dean's forhead, "You did protect me."

Dean growls. "I didn't protect you enough to keep you out of here."

John and Cody walk in. Cody runs over and wraps his arms around both Dean and Seth.

Cody mumbles, "You scared the piss out of me."

Seth whispers, "Sorry."

Cody shakes his head, "Don't be.. I'm just thankful that you're ok."

Dean mumbles and Cody moves beside John. Dean shifts and holds onto Seth more. Dean might tolerate someone at the foot of the bed. But right now he wasn't happy to have someone clinging to them.

John nods thinking if it was Cody he would be just as furious and protective right now. "Stephanie was furious when I left and was yelling at her father about something. I think she is pissed at Brock and Paul for endangering a pregnant person."

Dean rubs Seth's stomach mindful of the bruise on the side. "Good I hope she lets me destroy them for touching Seth."

Seth pulls Dean closer and whispers, "it's ok Dean.. I promise We're ok."

John nods, "you have until the ppv off as well."

Dean bares his teeth. "They're just worried I'll kill Brock on smackdown and break that PG rating."

John nods, "yes and I would be worried about that too if I was them. Hell if it wasn't you, it might be another alpha at this point. Most of the alpha's are taking Paul's touching an omega personal."

Dean nuzzles closer to Seth and sighs, "lets just go home for the week until Sunday. I don't want to deal with this right now. I'm tired and done right now."

Seth shifts and winces since his side hurts a little. He though nods and whispers, "I'd like to go home."

Roman stands up, "we should let Seth and Dean rest." He could sense that the worry and fear over Seth had drained from the room. Everyone knew that Seth was ok and now the couple needed some time.

After the others have left, Dean moves and shifts. He pulls Seth against his side as Dean lays on his back. Dean nestles Seth against his side with his head on his chest. Dean whispers, "Sleep and then tomorrow we go home."

Seth nods and closes his eyes, "I'm not staying at home while you go to the PPV." Already knowing that Dean was going to suggest it.

Dean smirks, "We'll talk later."

The next day, Seth and Dean head home. Seth is ordered to take it easy so Dean plans on spoiling him. They arrive home and Dean makes Seth go lay down. He says he's going to pick up Kevin and quickly leaves. By the time he comes back he has a few bags and kevin. Kevin walks around sniffing a little. He then runs to the bedroom and uses his doggie stairs to get on the bed and curls up with Seth. Seth is sleeping, holding onto Dean's pillow. Dean smiles softly when he checks on him and then goes to make the food that he picked out.

Seth wakes to the smell of something that makes his mouth water. This month the baby had him almost always hungry. He moves and tries to stand up. He yelps though when Dean comes into the room. Dean immediately walks over to him. He gently lays Seth back down, "No your are suppose to be resting."

Seth sulks softly but lets Dean situate him in the bed. Enjoying the attention. "You know I'm allowed to move."

Dean eyes him and growls softly. "You are resting and besides I don't want you ruining your suprise."

Seth blinks and then looks up at Dean, "a surprise?"

Dean nods and kisses Seth gently, "Yes and no ruining it."

Seth tries his puppy eyes, "but.."

Dean smirks and hands Seth a remote, "Nope so not falling for that."

Seth pulls Dean down and kisses him gently, wrapping his arms around Dean. Dean kisses him back, his hand running over Seth's side lightly. Seth mewls and leans into the touche when Dean pulls back. Dean then whispers in Seth's ear, "Still not falling for it."

Seth huffs and Dean smirks, kissing Seth's neck. "I'll be back."

Seth nods and then smiles softly, "love you."

Dean grins, "Love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

Seth shifts around in the bed and watches the tv. Some show he couldn't even name. He never had been much to watch TV to begin with. Seth finally turns on the Netflix and finds a movie to watch. He though squirms and fidgets more then Dean use to. Seth wonders if the baby was transferring Dean's constant need for movement to him. He then rubs his tummy and bites his lip.

Seth settles down and then looks up when the door opens. Dean walks in and crawls onto the bed. He pulls Seth against his chest and hums softly, "Dinner is still cooking."

Seth nods and holds onto Dean tightly. All his nerves and fidgeting melts away as soon as he's in Dean's arms. He finally realizes why in the past Dean would hold him and always want someone close by. The warmth and feeling of someone you love close by makes it all calm. Seth lays his head on Dean's chest and whispers, "Don't let me go."

Dean smirks, "I thought you would get it that once I knocked you up you are stuck with me for life."

Seth nods and then speaks up, "Life is a long time to be stuck with me."

Dean laughs, "you're more stuck with me."

Seth shakes his head knowing that it was Dean that was struck with him. Seth then looks up at him, "I want the baby to be just like you."

Dean blinks in confusion and looks down at Seth, "why though."

Seth shrugs and whispers, "you .. you're a good person Dean and you are .. you're perfect."

Dean laughs softly and then strokes his fingers through Seth's hair, "beautiful. I'm far from perfect."

Seth shakes his head, "you're prefect in my eyes."

Dean smiles softly and kisses Seth's nose before whispering. "I think you are riding some pretty wild hormones right now."

Seth sulks and mumbles, "you just don't like taking compliments."

Dean smiles softly and kisses Seth's temple, "Tell you what. The kiddo can have my perfectness if they get your brains."

Seth peeks up at Dean and then nods. "Ok I can do that."

Dean smiles softly and rubs his hand over Seth's stomach. "There's still about an hour before dinner. You want to get a little more sleep or cuddle?"

Seth mumbles, "you make me sound like a girl."

Dean smirks at him, "a very beautiful girl that can kick anyone's ass."

Seth laughs softly and then nuzzles close. "You are not allowed to move."

Dean smiles and holds onto Seth tightly. "wouldn't dream of it."

An hour later finds Seth holding onto Dean tightly. He was sleeping but Dean was wide awake right now. He was just enjoying Seth being close to him. The movie Seth picked was finally finishing. It wasn't Dean's type of movie but it was good enough. Dean shifts Seth to cuddle into the pillows and then goes the kitchen. Dean pulls out the food from the oven.

He made roasted chicken with potatoes and veggies, Seth's favorite. Dean makes up some plates and hums softly. He actually was a good cook he just doesn't like cooking so he let others cook for him. He puts the plates on a tray for eating in bed that he stole from Roman's apartment. He then gets some soda since Seth can't drink. He then carries it all into the bedroom. He puts the tray onto the bed stand and crawls onto the bed. He shakes Seth's shoulder who wakes up.

Seth rubs his eyes and then stretches. Dean kisses Seth's temple and whispers, "Dinner is done."

Seth smiles softly and whispers, "what'd you make?"

Dean beams and shows it to him. Seth's eyes go wide, "Dean.. wow."

Dean grins and sits down side Seth, "what?"

Seth whispers, "that looks amazing."

Dean smirks, "you doubted my cooking skills?"

Seth looks at him, "you never cook."

Dean shrugs, "why cook when everyone else will for me."

Seth shakes his head and tries the food. He almost melts right there. "You are cooking more."

Dean laughs softly, "that's why I don't cook."

Seth pouts at his mate and then leans over and licks over Dean's neck. "I'll make it worth your while."

Dean growls and rests his hand on Seth's stomach as he leans over and nips Seth's lip. "very worth my while?"

Seth nods and looks over at Dean, "very."

Dean grins and whispers, "God i love that you are mine."

Seth laughs softly and wraps his arms around Dean. "what if your mine."

Dean growls, "I'm the alpha.. you are so mine. My beautiful mate."

Seth blushes and puts the tray aside and curls against Dean's side.

Dean leans back and whispers, "I never thought that I would have children."

Seth looks up at Dean, "but your an alpha."

Dean nods, "don't get me wrong I wanted them. Every alpha does. I just.. never thought.. "

Seth looks up at him, "you'd find a mate?"

Dean nods and plays with Seth's hair.

Seth whispers, "me either.. then.."

Dean covers Seth's mouth and whispers, "Nope.. no thinking about that. Tired of thinking about the past."

Seth nods and then moves straddling Dean's lap and smirks. "True time to think about the future.. and my surprise."

Dean smirks, "oh and you think you deserve it?'

Seth growls and leans forward, "Don't mess with the pregnant Omega."

Dean smirks and swats Seth's but. "Fine.."


	24. Chapter 24

Seth watches as Dean gets up. Seth shifts and tries to get up but Dean gently pushes him down. Seth gives up and then lays down. Dean heads into the kitchen. Seth watches and chews on his lip. He really wants to know what Dean was thinking. Seth shifts and looks up when Dean walks in with a huge grin. Dean then sits by Seth and pulls him against his side.

Dean whispers Softly, "I never thought.. that I would have a child and now you're giving me one. I want to do right by him or her."

Seth nods and looks up at Dean. "Dean.."

Dean holds a finger to Seth's lips and then whispers softly. "I know you never where one for a white picket fence.. But.."

Seth looks at Dean and then bites his lip.

Dean gives Seth an envelope. Seth opens it and gasps softly. It's a deed to a house. It's not far from the apartment building. Seth looks at Dean and Dean whispers softly. "I wanted... I wanted to give them what I never had."

Seth looks up at Dean and whispers. "you have. Dean.. you ...You are amazing."

Dean smiles softly and kisses Seth lightly. "Tomorrow we'll go see it."

Seth shakes his head and wiggles, "I wanna go now though."

Dean shakes his head and holds Seth close. Seth sniffles and pouts at his mate. Dean laughs softly. "tomorrow.. when the movers come."

Seth's eyes go wide. "wait.. what.."

Dean grins brightly and whispers. "Roman and them are back tomorrow. I figured that while the movers are working you could spend some time with them. Then we'll be in our new house."

Seth bites his lip and then looks up at Dean. "do we even have enough.."

Dean shrugs, "lets just worry about that stuff later."

Seth nods and cuddles close to Dean. "A house.."

Dean smirks and whispers in Seth's ear. "Yes.. our house."

* * *

Dean returns for the PPV. Seth is stand in the back chewing his lip. Dean was getting ready to face Brock for the belt. Seth looks at him and whispers. "Be careful."

Dean nods and kisses Seth lightly. He then whispers, "Promise me.. while your at the announcers table you won't leave it."

Seth nods and looks at Dean. "I won't."

Dean puts his hand on Seth's stomach and whispers. "I want my mate and our child. Safe."

Seth nods and smiles softly. "we will be."

Dean takes a breath and then grins at Seth. "lets waddle down there."

Seth glares at Dean. "I'm cutting you off."

Dean laughs softly. "I'm sure love."

Dean's music plays and Seth follows him down to the ring. He then sits at the announcers table to watch Dean's match. He barely gets the headset on before Cole askes him if he's really mated to Dean.

Seth smirks, "well I am carrying his mark.. and his kiddo. So Yes."

JR grins. "So you will be the first former heavyweight champion to give birth."

The kings nods, "and the first champion that is an omega."

Seth shrugs, "It's not that big of a deal. I'm an omega so what.. I'm still me. I'm still a great wrestler and I'm going to come back and be the champion again. But on my terms. No more cheating and running. I'm going to fight my way back to the top. So I can stand up there with my mate and he can be just as proud of me as I am of him right now."

Dean grins when he hears this and blows Seth a kiss.

Seth looks up at Dean and then speaks clearly. "win or lose.. Dean is one of the best this business has and So am I."

3 months later.

Seth grins as he waits back stage. His stomach is huge. He quit going to ring side because Dean didn't want a fan grabbing at Seth or an accident. Dolph though keeps Seth company now because Dolph was 3 months pregnant. Roman was going crazy though because Dolph had really wierd cravings.

Dean wraps his arms around Seth as he comes back. He kisses Seth and whispers. "Hey."

Seth grins and pats the belt that is around Dean's waist. "Took you long enough."

Dean smirks. "Well I did have to beat on Randy just a little extra."

Seth rolls his eyes. "are you still holding that grudge."

Dean nods. "always."

Seth goes to say something and then lets out a cry of pain. He grabs his stomach. Dean's eyes go wide and grabs Seth. "Seth?"

Dolph looks up and walks over with Roman. Dolph though asks softly, "Seth is that?"

Seth nods and whimpers softly. "yes.. they're coming.. the baby is coming."

Dean looks at Seth and his eyes go wide. "you sure?"

Seth whines softly as he has a contraction. "Yes.. I'm sure.. Dean..."

Dean holds Seth tightly to him and whispers. "Shh I'm going to get you to a hospital."

Seth nods and Dean scoops Seth into his arms. He carries Seth out of the arena with Roman and Dolph following.


	25. Chapter 25

They arrive at the hospital and Seth is quickly taken into maternity. Dean watches and then follows as soon as the nurse says he can. He goes into the room and then watches as the nurse struggles to help Seth into a gown. Seth though kept fighting her not wanting a stranger to see him naked. Also his omega is crying out of his alpha and to protect their child. The nurse was an alpha so her scent was putting him on guard since he doesn't feel well. Dean goes forward and takes the grown from her. "I have this."

The nurse nods and looks at Dean. "Thank you. I don't normally work maternity."

He helps Seth strip and then helps him into the gown. Seth whines and looks at Dean. "Don't leave. Please. I know you don't like hospitals but I don't want to be alone."

Dean smiles softly and kisses Seth, "I'm not going anywhere. Our baby is coming and I have to be here for that."

Seth holds onto Dean tightly. Dean manages to get Seth into the bed and looks up when Dolph and Roman come in. Roman walks over to the other side of the bed. "Hey."

Seth looks up and smiles a little. He still isn't letting go of Dean right now. His omega finally calmed once Dean held him.

Dean whispers, "I think he's a little scared."

Dolph nods. "Yeah can't blame you. I would be too."

Seth moves and nuzzles into Dean's neck as Dean holds onto him. Seth breaths into Dean's scent as a comfort. Dolph sits down and Roman watches. Dolph though pats the other chair. "Sit babe. We'll be here for a bit."

Roman nods and sits down. Dean crawls onto the bed and pulls Seth against him. He runs his fingers through Seth's hair and hums softly. Over the next few hours the contractions got closer together but slowly. As they did the more miserable Seth felt. Dean felt helpless as he held his mate tightly against his chest. Finally Dolph stands up and stretches his back out. He then walks over to the bed and rubs Seth's arm.

Dolph whispers, "maybe we should get him up and let him walk around."

Dean's eyes go wide. "what if the baby falls out.."

Dolph can't help but laugh. "if it was that easy.. Dean I promise it won't fall out. Helping him walk though will help with the pain and maybe help progress the birth."

Dean shakes his head and whispers, "Come on beautiful. Lets get you up."

Seth whimpers but moves with them. Roman stands and takes Dolph's spot. He helps Dean get Seth standing. Seth walks around the room with both men on either side. Dolph watches and smiles softly. Dean rubs Seth's stomach and whispers, "How are you feeling?"

Seth moves and leans against Dean. "I'm tired.. and want our baby out.. Can the baby come out now?"

Dean holds Seth tightly to him. "If I could make that happen I would."

Seth nods and looks up as the doctor walks in. Doctor Dallas smiles softly. "Hey Seth."

Seth nods and lets Dean move him and help him onto the bed. The Doctor checks Seth over and then rubs Seth's leg gently.

She smiles softly at Seth. "hows the pain."

Seth mumbles. "it's ok.. just uncomfortable."

The doctor nods and smiles softly. "You slowly getting ready but it's going to be awhile."

Seth nods and lays his head down. The doctor tells them to call a nurse if they need anything. Dean shifts and lays down with Seth curled against his side. Seth mumbles softly as he closes his eyes. Over the next couple hours they all doze quietly between contractions.

Cody and John join them in the morning. Seth wakes up and Cody is holding a stuffed bunny. Cody grins brightly and puts the bunny to the side, "For your little one."

Seth smiles softly at him. "thank you."

Cody sits down and rubs Seth's arm. "Roman took Dean to make him eat."

Seth nods and yawns softly. Cody watches over Seth and Seth looks at him. "You ok?"

Cody fidgets. "I'm the only omega in my family other then my mom. Never.. been with someone who is going to give birth."

Seth smiles softly at him. "that makes two of us."

Cody rubs Seth's arm more to comfort himself and have something to do with his hand.

Seth catches Cody's hand. "it's ok Cody."

Cody smiles at him and then lays his head on Seth's shoulder. "One day.. maybe we'll switch spots."

Seth smiles softly at him and hugs him. "I'd be honored to help you through it."

Seth winces and Cody looks scared at him. Seth holds onto Cody's shoulders as a contraction hits and Cody holds Seth tightly to him. Dean walks into the room, holding a bowl. Seth is breathing and holding onto Cody tightly. John walks over and runs his hand over Cody's hair. Cody smile softly and looks up as Dean crawls onto the bed. Dean gently moves Seth and curls Seth against him.

Seth nuzzles into Dean and sighs softly. "Ready for this to be over."

Dean nods and whispers, "soon."

The doctor walks in and looks at them. "Hey ready yet?"

Seth looks at her. "yes..."

The doctor checks Seth out and smiles softly. "You're almost are ready.."

Seth whines. "I want them out.."

The doctor nods sympathetically, "Soon Seth.. most likely an hour or so."

Seth nods and curls more against Dean. Dean offers him chocolate pudding he brought from the cafeteria. Seth shakes his head. Dean ends up for the next hour holding Seth through the contractions. He can't do anything to help and Seth refused the pain medication. The hour passed and Seth's contractions had speed up considerably and finally the doctor comes and says that he's ready. Roman, John and Cody leave the room since not all of them can be in there.

Roman looks at John and chews his lip. John gives Roman a smile. "it'll be fine."

Seth groans as a contraction comes as he lays in the bed with his legs being put up. Dean strokes Seth's hair and whispers, "We're almost done."

Seth mumbles softly. "I'm not letting you knot me ever again."

Dean smirks softly, "you talk like you didn't enjoy it."

Seth whines in pain and then mutters. The Doctor shakes her head at their talk and then looks over at Seth. "Push with the next contraction."

Seth nods and then cries out as the contraction comes and he pushes.

Dean holds onto Seth's hand and whispers at Seth that he's beautiful and doing well. Dolph rubs Seth's arm and helps Dean prop him up when he's pushing. Finally there's a cry and Dean looks down. He watches as the doctor wraps a baby in a blanket. She gently puts the baby in Seth's arms and whispers. "You have a Son."

Dean's eyes fill with tears and he whispers softly. "A boy.."

Seth holds the baby and then looks up at Dean. He then touches Dean's cheek and smiles brightly. "Your little boy."


	26. Chapter 26

A week later

Seth yawns as he wakes up. He looks around and his eyes go wide at the clock. It was 11am the baby should have gotten hungry way before then. Since coming home the baby was a human clock. Every 3 hours he cried for food. It was precise too. Seth stands up and pulls on his robe. He wasn't one of the omegas that could nurse thankfully so he and Dean where bottle feeding.

Seth walks into the nursery and smiles softly. Dean was sleeping in the rocking chair holding their son. By the bottle on the floor and the sleeping baby in his arms. It was obvious that Dean had been feeding him. Seth walks in and gently takes their son from Dean's arms and lays him in the crib. Dean wakes with a start and then rubs as his eyes.

Seth smiles softly and looks at him. "Hey."

Dean yawns and mumbles. "Wanted to let you sleep in."

Seth smiles softly and whispers. "I did baby..Thank you."

Dean leans forward and kisses Seth lightly. He then stretches again before standing up.

Seth takes Dean's hand and leads him out of the room and then yelps when Dean pulls him tightly to him. Dean holds Seth tightly and whispers softly in Seth's ear. "I love you."

Seth smiles softly and whispers, "I love you too."

Dean whispers softly. "So.. you know.. there's lots of empty rooms and.. "

Seth eyes Dean. "you want more?"

Dean nods. "I want a house load.."

Seth laughs softly and then nuzzles into Dean's neck whispering. "Can we wait a little bit. I don't want 5 kids all in diapers at once."

Dean smiles softly. "of course. Though I might have to take the job that I was offered in the mean time."

Seth looks confused.

Dean smirks. "I was offered to help train the new talent at NXT and wrestle down there. No more travel."

Seth's eyes go wide. "Really?"

Deans shrugs. "Yeah.. I mean I love wrestling and everything that goes with it Seth.. but I don't want to be on the road without you and the baby."

Seth whispers. "you don't have to."

Dean grins. "I want to.. besides you would be working with me."

Seth's blinks and looks at him.

Dean nips at Seth's lip before saying. "You where offered a training spot to. I just forgot to tell you that part."

Seth glares at him. "Forgot huh... I want to do it. Since Marek and I use to run that school. I loved doing that and would like to do it full time."

Dean grins softly. "So we're doing it then?"

Seth grins softly. "yeah we are."

Seth wraps his arms around Dean and kisses him gently.

Dean then whispers softly. "My beautiful Omega."

* * *

A/n Well that's all folks. Thank you everyone that reviewed/followed and Favorited.


End file.
